


The past is in the past...

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, College Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Angst, Forced Dancing, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Kidnapped Katsuki Yuuri, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Behavior, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Protectiveness, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Victor asks Yuuri about his past, and he is not ready to know the answer...





	1. Once upon a time...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I saw this post on Tumblr like an hour ago, about Yuuri working as a stripper back in Detroit, and I had to write this.
> 
> I'm not sure if I should continue this, or what should even happen... So I'll leave it to you... Let me know what you think! :D
> 
>  
> 
> PS: It's almost 8 am... I still haven't slept... So I'm sorry for (very) possible mistakes...

”You what?” Victor gasped.

A part of him wished that he had never asked, but the curiosity got the better of him, and the question slipped out before he had a chance to stop it.

“I know it sounds horrible, but I swear it wasn’t so bad….” Yuuri said, waving his hands frantically.

“Why would you do something like that?” Victor asked in disbelief.

“Well… College is expensive." Yuuri said apologetically. "And I needed to buy books to pass my exams… Please don’t be mad…”

“I’m not mad at you…" Victor assured. "I’m just mad that I wasn’t there to help you.”

“It’s not your fault…" Yuuri said gently. "It was a choice I made, and I was actually really good at it…” He admitted as a pink blush slowly tinted his cheeks.

“Of course you were…” Victor said as he brushed a few loose strands of hair away from Yuuri’s forehead. “I just... I Wish that you didn’t had to…”

“Hey… It’s just a thing from my past. It made me grow as a person, everybody makes mistakes…”

“So you’re telling me that working as a stripper for two years was a mistake?” Victor questioned heatedly. He wasn’t angry... He just... sounded like that.

“I mean…” Yuuri trailed off, searching Victor’s face. “What do you want me to say?” 

“I want you to tell me that you were smart about it, and that you didn’t let some creep take advantage of you when you were 19 years old…” 

“Of course I didn’t… I had a manager and everything. I mostly just danced… And I never got completely naked.” Yuuri explained. “I can’t believe how upset you got over this… I was an adult…”

“You were a child!” Victor snapped. “Imagine if Yurio would do that three years from now… How would you react?”

“Yurio would never do that. He has too much dignity to dance at some sketchy club…” Yuuri immediately regretted his choice of words. 

“Is that how little you think of yourself?” Victor asked, there was an unfamiliar fire in his eyes that burned with the need to get to the bottom of this.

“That’s how little I thought of myself back then… It’s no news that I used to have bad confidence… But stripping actually helped with that… And it’s not like I would do it today...” Yuuri promised. 

Victor glared at the floor again. 

“Okay…” Victor said as he looked up at Yuuri. “Tell me the worst thing that ever happened to you. If it’s not too bad… I will let this go forever.”

Yuuri’s face darkened as he realized that Victor would never let this go.

“Can we just forget about all of this?” Yuuri pleaded. He really didn’t want to tell Victor about his worst experiences as a stripper. He also didn’t want to have to choose which one of his awful experiences, was actually the worst.

“No.” Victor said fiercely. He needed to know.

“Fine…” Yuuri relented with a sigh. “This one time, one of the regulars waited for me outside the employee’s exit, and tried to force me into his van.”

Victor gasped in horror. “HE WHAT?”

“I fought him off. And I never saw him again…” Yuuri finished. “That wasn’t too bad?”

“Yuuri, you were almost kidnapped!” Victor cried as tears were forming in his eyes. “Do you have any idea of what could have happened…?” 

“I know, but it didn’t… I’m okay now.” Yuuri assured as he wiped away a tear from Victor’s cheek. 

 

“What else happened?” Victor asked as he grabbed a hold of Yuuri’s hand.

“Do you really need to…”

“Yes!” Victor snapped.

Yuuri sighed again as he recalled a few of his worst experiences.

“One time I was almost raped…” Yuuri said tiredly.

“No I can’t hear it… Forget what I said.” Victor interrupted. His voice cracked slightly and he began wiping away tears that had fallen down his cheeks. 

“Do you need a hug or something?” Yuuri asked, he still wasn’t sure how to handle Victor's crying.

Victor nodded, and melted into Yuuri’s embrace.

“There, there…” Yuuri said awkwardly as he patted Victor on his back.

“Where was Phichit during all of this?” Victor questioned as anger once again flared up.

“Oh, he didn’t know, I told him I worked as a babysitter…” Yuuri admitted sheepishly.

“That was dumb, Yuuri.” Victor scolded. "Very dumb..."

“I know…”

Victor hugged Yuuri tighter. “I’m just so thankful that you’re here.” Victor sobbed.

“And I’m thankful to be here… With you…”


	2. In the spotlight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chris's birthday. And he wants a pole-dance-off with Yuuri. 
> 
> Will the other skaters learn about his secret? And what lurks in the shadows...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with school. But now, I have a few days off. And this is a chapter I wrote, when I didn't feel like writing on my assignment... XD
> 
> So I'm not really sure if it's good. But it was more fun than doing a "sound analysis" on a film-clip... XD
> 
> Anyway... I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

“Happy birthday, Chris!” The room cheered.

Chris was sitting on his birthday throne, a plastic crown on his head and a glass of champagne in his hand.

“Thank you, good people of the room…“ Chris slurred a little bit as he spoke. “But for my present I want a do-over, so I challenge silver medalist Katsuki Yuuri on a pole-dance-off!” He said, pointing directly to Yuuri.

Yuuri didn’t know if it was the alcohol, or the fact that Phichit practically carried him to the stage with the dance-pole. But either way, he accepted the challenge.

He looked over his audience, searching for Victor. The only man he wanted to dance for. 

“Where is Victor?” Yuuri asked Phichit. 

“He had to take Yurio out so he wouldn’t start a fist-fight with JJ…” Phichit whispered loudly, digging through his pockets after his phone. 

Suddenly, music blasted through the speakers. It was obvious to anybody that Chris had been the one to pick it out. 

“Yuuri!” Chris called as he stripped out of his pants and climbed up the pole.

Suddenly Yuuri felt as if he was back in that club, He was tipsy enough thanks to all of the alcohol, just like back then. And he had his cheering audience.

He felt full of confidence as he removed his tie from his neck. Relishing in the crowd’s response.

“Go, Yuuri!” Phichit cheered and raised his retrieved phone so he could eternalize this moment. 

Yuuri knew he was better than he was back then. He had been a child, an inexperienced child. Now he was a man. And he had found his Eros…

He licked his lips as he grabbed ahold of the pole, spinning gracefully. 

“Whoa! Yuuri…” Chris purred. 

And Yuuri was lost in his dance.

 

\-------

 

“This is stupid…” Yuri muttered.

“You brought this upon yourself…” Victor scolded the young boy.

“It was not like I was really going to fight him.” Yuri said stubbornly.

“I caught your fist in the air, Yurio. You screamed ‘let me fight him’…” Victor pointed out.

“I was just trying to scare him off…” Yuri muttered as his response.

“And how did that work out for you?” Victor asked knowingly.

Yuri scoffed. “Anyway… Shouldn’t you be worrying about Piggy instead? It looked like he might have had one too many…”

Victor was worried about Yuuri… He was always worried about Yuuri…. But Yuri didn’t need to know that.

“I’m not worried, Yuuri will be fine. I left him with Phichit.“ Victor said thoughtfully.

“Phichit? You trust that 'social-media-addicted-hamster-lover' not to get Yuuri in trouble?” Yuri questioned.

Victor didn’t really see the humor in that. “Do you feel calm enough to go back inside?” Victor asked. Glancing back at the house.

“As long as JJ stays out of my business…” Yuri growled.

“Good enough.” Victor declared, and quickly turned to move back inside.

“Yeah… not worried…?” Yuri muttered.

Victor decided to ignore that, in order to make sure that Yuuri was okay inside.

\--------

The first thing that made Victor’s heart stop was the lack of people that could be heard. 

“Something is wrong…” Victor grumbled, as he quickly sped up his pace to reach inside. The only thing that could be heard was a heavy bass, and something that sounded awfully much like Chris having sex…

“What the hell is that creepy sound?” Yuri asked with disgust. “Wait… Don’t tell me, I don’t wanna know…”

The second thing that made Victor’s heart stop was the fact that every single person of the party, had turned into mannequins. They all seemed transfixed by something on the stage. 

And what Victor saw, made his heart stop for a third time. It was Yuuri, and he looked magical.

Victor froze on the spot, he felt enchanted by Yuuri’s dace. He had nothing on but his boxers and his shirt, which had been significantly buttoned down.

But the way he moved... It wasn’t like he remembered it from the banquet. That had been more of Yuuri having drunkenly fun, but this… 

Yuuri had a look on his face that Victor recognized from Yuuri’s short program, or maybe it was from the bedroom? Either way, Victor was afraid to look away, to miss something. To miss one of that human being’s breathtaking movements…

Victor felt seen. Even though Yuuri wasn’t even looking at him. He felt like the dance-number was performed for him and him only. And for a moment there was only Victor and Yuuri in the room.

The feeling sent shivers down his spine. However he was thrown back into reality when Yuuri moved over to Chris, carrying that look on his face. 

Apparently Chris was just as enchanted as everyone else, because he leaned in for a kiss from Yuuri… VICTOR’S FIANCÉ… And Victor shook his head furiously in disapproval. Yuuri of course, pulled away before their lips actually touched. He wasn’t there to cheat, only to seduce.

A strike of possessiveness shot through Victor, as he decided that the show needed to end.

Everyone had their eyes on Yuuri, what if they felt just like him? What of the entire room had just been smitten by something that belongs to Victor and only Victor?

Victor thought back to the conversation he had with Yuuri a few weeks ago… Is this why people did these things to him? Had the force of nature that was Yuuri enchanted them as well?

Victor looked around for a quick way to get Yuuri to stop. The stereo… Perfect. He went forward and pressed a big red button, which effectively shut the music down.

Yuuri stopped in the middle of a spin and looked to Victor, eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

“Victor!” Yuuri cheered. And climbed down from the pole and ran over to his fiancé. 

Everyone in the room looked like they had just gotten out of some kind of hypnotization, as Victor was now cradling a very clingy Yuuri to his chest. 

“Did you see me up there? Was I good?” Yuuri asked hopefully as he rubbed his face in Victor’s neck.

“You have no idea…” Victor said softly.

“Where did the music go?” Phichit asked as he moved over to the couple.

“Yuuri is done for the day.” Victor stated as he grabbed Yuuri’s clothes from Phichit’s grip.

“You sound like my manager…” Yuuri grumbled.

“I’ll do you one better, I’m your fiancé and I don’t want your body on display for the entire world to see…” Victor said. “And what’s with the pole dance? I thought you were done with that…”

“It wasn’t like I did it for money this time.” Yuuri laughed.

“Money?” Phichit laughed nervously. “Don’t tell me that’s how you’re going to pay for the wedding…”

Yuuri hugged Victor impossibly closer. “Don’t tell Phichit, he’ll be so mad at me.” He pleaded. And Victor knew that Phichit had heard him, as a frown crossed Phichit's features. 

“Don’t tell me what, Yuuri?” Phichit asked seriously.

“What happened to my birthday present?” Chris slurred and threw an arm around Phichit. 

No one responded and Chris immediately sobered up due to the tension in the air. “What’s going on?” He asked as he looked at the others.

“JJ is going to die!” Yuri growled as he too, stomped over to the small group. “He called me a freaking princess. He’s so dead!” He trialed off as he noticed the grim expressions on everyone in the small group. “What’s up?” He asked.

Victor patted Yuuri's back as he kept hiding in his embrace and Phichit stared him down.

“Nothing is wrong…” Victor said. “I’m just taking Yuuri home.”

“Not until he tells me what would make me mad… Does it have something to do with Detroit?” Phichit questioned.

“It’s nothing.” Yuuri lied, still refusing to look up at Phichit.

Phichit moved around so he could look Yuuri in the eye.

“Tell me. I promise not to get mad.” Phichit prodded gently.

Yuuri finally looked up at him, face going red. “I used to work as a stripper, back in Detroit…” He confessed.

Everyone grew silent.

Phichit started to laugh nervously. “That’s funny Yuuri. Like you would…” He trailed off as the color suddenly drained from his face. He looked between Yuuri and Victor, and stormed off.

“Phichit, wait!” Yuuri called, as he released Victor to chase after his best friend. 

Victor was left in the center of attention as the other skaters stared at him incomprehensibly.

“He what?” Yuri asked with wide eyes.

Victor groaned in annoyance. 

“So that’s why he’s so good… I thought I lost to an amateur… I’m glad that isn’t the case.” Chris said happily. 

Victor glared at him and Chris smile faltered. 

“What? Chris asked innocently with a shrug.

“Don’t think I missed how you tried to kiss MY Yuuri…” Victor pointed out.

Chris blushed and smiled sheepishly. “Oh, you saw that, huh…?” He rubbed his head before his face grew serious. “But how sure are you, that that man is actually ‘your’ Yuuri?”

Victor felt his retort die away in his throat. How did he know? ...Who was Yuuri even?

“I need to find my fiancé.” Victor declared before he left Yuri and Chris by the stereo.

\--------

He didn’t have to walk far before he heard Phichit sniffle. “I’m the worst friend ever…” He sobbed.

“You didn’t know… You couldn’t have…” Yuuri said softly.

“I should have… God I was so stupid, I actually believed that y-you got that black eye and all t-those bruises from children? I’m an idiot.”

“To be fair, I did lie to you…” Yuuri said grimly.

“And why did you do it Yuuri? D-did you not trust me? I could h-have helped you!” Phichit scolded.

“You had you own problems… We were both struggling with income, I needed to pull my own weight…” Yuuri said.

“But letting strangers feel you up…”

“They were actually not allowed to touch…” Yuuri corrected.

“But they did!” Phichit cried.

“Not that much…” Yuuri quietly protested. 

 

Victor felt that it was time to interfere before Phichit lost it.

“Yuuri, we need to go home.” Victor said and relaxed slightly at the relived expression Yuuri gave him.

“I’m sorry Phichit.” Yuuri said honestly, and gave him a quick hug before joining Victor by his side.

They were just about to head out, when they were stopped by Yuri.

“What the hell, Pig?” He said disapprovingly.

“Yurio…” Yuuri answered, face going red. He didn’t mean for Yuri to know about his past. He was too young to know such things.

“You’re a stripper now?” Yuri asked as he glared at the couple.

“No, I was a stripper…” Yuuri corrected.

“Why?” Yuri interrupted.

“Because I had no money.” Yuuri said simply.

Yuri almost flinched at the honest statement. He never actually considered Yuuri’s past before.

“Then why the hell did you strip tonight?” Yuri asked, baffled.

“Because it was fun, and Chris asked me to…” Yuuri explained. “I really love the dancing part, I just haven’t had the best luck with the people…”

 

As if on cue, JJ suddenly appeared.

“Yuuri, that was one hell of a show!” He cheered drunkenly.

Victor tightened his grip on Yuuri, and Yuri placed himself between JJ and his friend.

“You wouldn’t mind giving me one in private sometime?” JJ asked suggestively.

Yuri practically growled.

“If you want to keep your legs for the next Grand prix, I suggest you get away from him now.” Yuri threatened.

Victor agreed with a silent glare.

JJ sensed the tension, and muttered an apology before disappearing back to the party.

The music suddenly returned and the party came back to life.

“Do you need a ride home?” Victor asked Yuri.

Yuri looked around. He didn’t really have any other friends at the party besides the couple. 

“Okay.” Yuri agreed. And the trio disappeared from the party.

\-------

 

“Hello… Yes. I found him.” A man announced in his phone. “Yes… His name is Yuuri Katsuki from Japan, 24 years old… Yes… Understood.” The man looked after at the three men leaving the party. “Yes... He will be in our possession…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so seriously, what do you think? Should I keep this going? Do you like the idea? Would you like to read about an AU where Yuuri doesn't know that he is special? Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :D


	3. Chasing cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri knew that the day when his past would catch up with him, would eventually arrive. He just didn't expect it to be so soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

“I just don’t like you dancing in front of people...” Victor stated as their argument had finally ignited.

“You didn’t seem to mind at last year’s banquet.” Yuuri pointed out. 

“That was different. I didn’t know you used to…” Victor trailed off.

“What? That I used to work as a stripper?” Yuuri snapped. "It's not a curse-word, you can say it."

Yuri sat in the backseat, trying to ignore the older men’s argument, as he played flappy bird, the game that died like 5 years ago… Just to have a way to keep himself busy…

“I don’t have a problem with the fact that you worked as a stripper, I just don’t like the way people stare at you…” Victor explained.

“What? Are you jealous?” Yuuri asked, annoyed.

“No. I’m just worried that you’ll get hurt…”

“For the last time, Victor. Nothing ever happened while I was dancing… All of the creeps just came at me afterwards…” Yuuri sighed.

“It doesn’t help to encourage it…” Victor said under his breath.

“Are you suggesting it was my fault, that all of those things happened?” Yuuri asked. Daring Victor to continue his statement.

“NO!” Victor gasped. “Of course not… “

“Then what are you saying?”

“I don’t know… Can you please just, don’t do it anymore…?” The Russian man pleaded.

Yuuri was about to throw out a snarky comeback, but the desperate look on his fiancé’s face made him swallow the words. He didn’t want to do it anyways. Not if it made Victor this upset.

“Okay, fine.” Yuuri relented. “I won’t do it anymore.”

“Thank you…” Victor said and leaned in towards Yuuri for a kiss.

“Victor, the road!” Yuuri shrieked.

Victor chuckled and turned his attention back to the road, content that their argument was finally settled.

Yuuri glanced out of his window, frowning. Was he getting paranoid or was that van following them? He first noticed it, when it kept flashing with its high beam, making Victor squint multiple times in order to keep his attention directed to the road. 

Now it’s been behind them for about thirty minutes…

“Victor…” Yuuri asked. As he turned around, hoping that the driver would see his annoyed expression and drive somewhere else, or at least stop blinding his fiancé.

“I know.” Victor stated as he glanced angrily in the review mirror. 

“What’s going on?” Yuri asked from the back seat, putting down his phone and turned around to see if he could catch a glimpse of what the older men sounding so worried about. 

“Nothing… Just someone who doesn’t know the functions of their dashboard…” Victor said, trying to calm the young blond.

“Is that where the stupid light is coming from?” Yuri asked as he too, glared at the van behind them.

“Maybe he needs help?” Yuuri suggested, it would be a weird way to do so, but it wasn’t a possibility Yuuri was willing to rule out.

“We’re not stopping, we’re in the middle of nowhere in Switzerland. We don’t even know the language… We’re just going to go back to the hotel, and leave him to find help elsewhere…” Victor declared. 

Suddenly, the van gained speed behind them and bumped into the rear of their rented car.

Victor, used to the driving in Russia, skillfully steered their car back on track. 

“What the hell?” Yuri gasped from the back seat, turning around and raising his middle finger to the driver of the van.

“Yurio, don’t do that.” Yuuri scolded as he fearfully grabbed onto Victor’s jacket, searching safety in the man he loved. .

“That asshole just drove into our car.” Yuri defended.

Yuuri looked to Victor, who basically glared holes into the review mirror. “Are you okay, Victor?”

Victor nodded once, not really convincing.

“What the hell is his problem? Stop the car, I’ll kick his ass!” Yuri demanded, once again turning around to face the driver.

“Yuri, sit down, and put on your seatbelt!” Yuuri said with determination. 

Yuri scoffed but did as he was told.

“Victor, pull over…” Yuuri asked softly. “I don’t want him to knock us off the road.”

Victor looked to Yuuri, and felt his resolve crumble. He really wasn't strong enough to say no to those eyes. 

“Fine.” Victor relented. Pulling aside and stopping. 

The van drove past them, before pulling over right in front of them.

“What is he doing?” Yuri asked as he unbuckled himself so he could climb forward and stare out the windshield with the others.

The van door suddenly squeaked open and a man stepped out.

“Run him over, serves him right…” Yuri declared.

“Yurio…” Yuuri hushed the younger boy. 

The strange man reached the driver’s door, knocking on the window.

“Don’t open it!” Yuri hissed from beside.

Victor pressed the button to lower the window, but not enough for anything to fit through the crack.

“Can I help you?” Victor questioned.

“Yes, I seem to be running low on gas. You don’t have any spare, do you?” The man asked politely. He was American. Yuuri could tell by his accent. 

“No.” Victor said harshly.

The man squatted down so he could look into the car. He immediately locked his eyes on Yuuri.

Yuuri wanted to shrink away behind Victor at the man’s intense glare. It took him a moment before Yuuri realized that he had seen that man before. In that club, in Detroit…

He was one of the regulars. He was always hanging around one of his most annoying customers, a millionaire who wouldn’t stop bragging about his collections of cars, paintings, statues and all kinds of crap Yuuri didn’t care about.

It had gotten to the point were the man had asked Yuuri to come home with him. Yuuri had the whole group of men banned for that. Which apparently didn’t make them happy, or why else would one of the members stare him like this, right now?

“Victor, drive…” Yuuri whispered fearfully. Victor turned to him, and took in his worried expression before quickly reaching for the ignition. 

“Don’t fucking move.” The man growled, pointing a gun to Victor’s face. 

Panic surged through Yuuri’s mind in less than a second. No, no, no, no, no…

“Please don’t hurt him!” Yuuri cried. “I’ll do anything, just please…”

Yuuri felt how Victor’s hand wrapped around his own, silently begging him to not do anything stupid.

“Yuuri…” The American drawled. “You made us quite mad as you didn’t let us see you anymore…”

“I’m sorry. I got scared. But please, don’t hurt them. They have nothing to do with it…” Yuuri begged. He didn’t have any dignity when it came to protect the people he loved.

He felt Victor’s hand tighten around his own. 

“Get out of the car.” The man demanded as he flicked the gun.

“No.” Victor protested immediately. “You’re not getting him…” Victor's vice grip would probably leave bruises on his hand, the way he was squeezing it.

“Victor don’t. Just let me go…” Yuuri whispered to Victor, he couldn’t stand the idea of Victor getting hurt because of his past.

The gun went of and the bullet flew through all the windows, successfully breaking their only shield against the man. The man grabbed ahold of the hem of Victor’s jacket and pressed the barrel of the gun against his temple.

“Get one thing straight there, pretty boy. I’m not getting. I’m taking.” He declared, before he unlocked the car from the inside.

He pulled the door open and pulled Victor out of the car. Throwing him down on the ground and pointed the gun to him.

Yuuri felt his body move on it’s own accord. He fumbled his own door open, and ran out, practically throwing himself in front of Victor to block him from the man’s aim.

“Don’t!” Yuuri screamed. His desperation was so evident a blind man could see it. “Please…”

The man looked at him, when something similar to sympathy covered his features. “Fine.”

He aimed the barrel against Yuuri’s forehead. 

“Walk.” He commanded.

Yuuri did. He reluctantly walked towards the van that would remove him from his freedom.

“Yuuri, no! Victor called, scuttling to his feet.

The man grabbed Yuuri by his hair, and pressed the gun against the back of his head.

“I’m taking him, or he’s dead.” The man threatened, making Victor stop dead in his tracks. 

Yuuri looked to Victor. He was trying to give him a reassuring smile, but failed miserably as tears filled Victor’s eyes and he started crying right there, on the empty street.

“Please, don’t take him away… I rather you killed me first. I can’t live without him…” Victor wept. 

“Sorry... I made a promise.” The man behind Yuuri said, his voice filled with sympathy for someone who’d just, less than a minute ago, threatened Yuuri’s life.

He pulled Yuuri backwards by the hair. Yuuri almost stumbled multiple times, as he weren’t used to backing with his head going first.

“PLEASE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!” Victor screamed helplessly.

The grip relented on his hair and he was able to catch a final glimpse of his fiancé. He noticed how Yuri had joined his side, keeping his arms around him, trying to hold the older Russian back. 

Yuuri wanted nothing else than to run back to Victor, and feel safe once again in his lover’s arms. But before he could continue that line of thought he was harshly manhandled into the van. The door closed as it separated him from the outside world. 

And Yuuri was left with nothing, but all consuming darkness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! :D
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D


	4. I won't give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets to see the love of his life beivg ripped away from him. And he doesn't cope very well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! :D
> 
> I really felt like writing a little bit more on this story! :) I feel happy that I have a lot of stories to choose between whenever I feel uninspired.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :)

Victor could hear nothing but the sound of his own heartbeat.

Yuuri was being forcefully pulled away from him.

This couldn’t be happening. Yuuri couldn’t be taken. Victor couldn’t live without him. Yuuri was his life. He had to get him back...

Victor took a step forward when something was blocking his path, or rather… someone…

“Yurio. Let me go.” Victor growled to the young blond.

“You’re going to get yourself killed you moron” Yuri snapped.

“I don’t care!” Victor shouted. 

In that moment, The American loosened the grip on Yuuri’s hair and Victor stared right into the eyes of his soulmate. And for a second the world stood still. 

Yuuri looked the way he always did. Standing there with those big brown eyes that could look straight into Victor’s heart. It almost felt normal. Like he was just standing casually further away from him. Like if Victor wanted to, he could just walk right over there, and pull Yuuri into his arms. And they could just be together, like always…

Their moment was however harshly interrupted, as the man opened the door to the van, and practically threw Yuuri inside of it.

Victor snapped and pushed Yuri aside. Uncaring on whether he got hurt or not. 

He then sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him. There was nothing else that mattered besides getting to Yuuri. 

It took too long for him to reach.

As soon as his hand brushed against the van, it moved away from him. He pushed himself even harder to run faster, but the car still slipped away. He refused to give up, even as the car was gaining even more speed. Giving up meant losing Yuuri, and Victor couldn’t do that. He refused.

He kept on running, even as is legs stopped carrying him and his lungs stopped taking in air. He ran until he collapsed, he wanted to crawl when he realized just how effortless it was. Yuuri was lost to him. 

So he screamed.

He wanted to die right there and then, life wasn’t worth living without Yuuri by his side…

“Victor!” A voice called for far behind him. Victor ignored it. It didn’t matter anyway. 

Suddenly Yuri came into his line of sight. And it was the last thing Victor saw, before his world disappeared from him.

 

……………………………………

 

Victor woke up in an ambulance, staring into the worried green gaze of Yuri, while a female medic was blinding him with small flashlight. She was asking him questions in English. Questions he didn’t really know the answers to. 

He suddenly realized why he was there. He had fainted in the middle of the street. And his Yuuri had been taken away from him. The beeping sound he heard in the background at first, suddenly increased, in both volume and speed. And the medic was begging him to calm down.

Victor couldn’t. How could they expect him to calm down when he didn’t have Yuuri in his line of sight?

He felt something prick the lower part of his arm, before darkness claimed him once again.

……………………..

The second time Victor woke up, he was lying in a hospital bed. 

Scratch that. He was strapped to a hospital bed.

How much time had been wasted? How far away was Yuuri right now?

Victor tried his bonds. And he felt tears falling from his eyes when he realized that there was no way out. He was going to just lay there, helpless. While the love of his life was moving further away by the seconds.

Victor thought about biting himself loose. But before he could elaborate on that thought, a doctor appeared.

“Mr. Nikiforov, I’m your doctor Claire Thompson. Do you know why you’re here?” She asked gently.

Victor glared at her in silent defiance.

“Mr. Nikiforov, you were experiencing extreme stress, which led to a particularly bad panic attack that caused you to black out.” She explained carefully, like Victor was made out of glass.

“Where is Yuuri?” Victor sniffled, stupidly hoping that he would be waiting for him at the hospital.

“The police has been very efficient, they were notified very early thanks to your friend. And they are currently doing everything the can to help your fiancé. There is an officer who can tell you more once you feel ready to…”

“Send him in.” Victor demanded.

“Mr. Nikiforov, you’re still recovering from…”

“Send him in.” Victor repeated, sending the doctor a heated glare. Daring her to defy his one simple request.

“As you wish…” She sighed as she left him. A nurse walked in shortly thereafter and removed the straps on Victor’s wrists.

“They were just to make sure you wouldn’t hurt yourself, dear…” The tiny nurse explained with a clear Swiss accent. Before she scuttled out of the room.

Victor would have given her some sort of acknowledgement, if he’d cared enough.

He just kept staring at the door until finally, a man in his late forties, wearing a dark blue suit emerged. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, my name is Brian Willis and I’m the officer assigned to Yuuri’s case…” The officer announced in a deep voice.

“Yes?” Victor asked, urging him to continue.

The officer nodded in understanding and flopped down on a nearby chair before continuing. 

“Shortly after you were taken to the hospital, your friend Mr. Plisetsky received a phone call from your fiancé. He apparently still had his phone in reach as he was being taken away.”

Victor felt as if he had been physically shot in the heart, as he imagined his Yuuri, scared in the back of a van, calling for help. It hurt even more to think about that Yuuri had probably called him at first, but Victor had been too caught up by his own despair that he couldn’t even answer his damn phone.

The officer cleared his throat before continuing.

“Mr. Plisetsky informed us about their conversation. And apparently, Yuuri was positive that his captor was working for a very successful businessman in Detroit, USA. And he was suspecting that he was being taken there. So we have been informing every border watch and airport in all of Switzerland to keep an eye out and increase their security until Mr. Katsuki has been found…” 

“Have they been given his photograph?” Victor asked. He wanted to make sure that they were truly doing everything.

“Of course. If there is any sign of him we will know…” The officer assured.

“Do you have the registration plate? Do you keep a lookout for traffic cameras?”

“Yes. Victor, may I call you Victor?” He asked politely.

Victor nodded shortly.

“Victor, we are doing everything we can to get your fiancé back home safely… Mr. Plisetsky took a picture of the vehicle, so we have the complete description and registration plate. We will find him.” The officer’s voice held a great amount of promise. And for that, Victor was thankful.

“I need to go back to the station to continue my paperwork and guard my phone. If there is any more information… We will let you know.” Officer Willis said, as he put his hat back on and stood up from his chair, reaching out his hand to Victor.

Victor shook it. “Thank you.” He said, as he looked him deep into his eyes. He needed the officer to know just how much trust he was giving to him. And if something were to happen to his Yuuri… That man in front of him would be very sorry. 

“Feel better.” The officer said, before leaving Victor alone in his room.

Victor did not like to be left alone with his own thoughts. Especially not now…

Which is why he felt so grateful when the tiny nurse appeared again. 

“You have some friends here to see you. Would it be okay to let them in?” She asked cautiously.

Victor had never heard a better offer from a hospital. He smiled gently at the old lady before answering. 

“Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So... Sorry about all the angst... I suppose... XD
> 
> Hopefully you liked it. :)
> 
> Please tell me what you thought! :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	5. And the people bowed and prayed, to the neon god they made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has been taken, and there's no way out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited about this story... And I really can't wait to see what you'll think about this chapter! :D
> 
> I really hope you'll like it!! :D

Yuuri felt the panic overtake him, as he was surrounded by darkness. 

When the car started moving, Yuuri frantically looked for a way out.

He felt along the walls, but there was no handle to the doors, and the driver was out of the question since he was probably somewhere beyond the walls.

The car drove over a particularly large bump, causing Yuuri to lose his balance and fall over.

Tears were streaming down his face as he curled into himself in a corner. How would he get out of this? He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he scolded himself over how stupid he was.

He picked up his phone and saw that Phichit had tagged him in a selfie on instagram. And dread spread through him as he realized that he only had 3% left on his battery.

There was no time to lose so he quickly speed-dialed Victor. Yuuri’s leg bounced up and down as he anxiously waited for his fiancé to answer him.

“Please…” He sniffled right before the beeping sound disappeared as he was automatically disconnected.

He quickly hung up, cursing the fact that Victor didn’t have a voicemail.

He looked at the battery 2% remaining. He didn’t have time to explain his entire situation to anyone and there was only one person who was almost as caught up as Victor.

He quickly opened his phonebook and clicked on Yuri’s name.

The young skater was remarkably faster at answering his phone.

“What?” He snarled angrily. 

“Yurio…”

“Yuuri!” The young boy gasped. “Are you okay?” 

“Yuri, I need you to listen to me, my phone is about to die, and I need to tell you as much as possible before it does…” Yuuri explained as he was trying to sound braver than he actually felt.

“Of course.” Yuri said. His voice cracked a bit at the end but he tried to cover it with a cough.

“Okay, the man who took me, he works for this really creepy dude who’s apparently a very successful businessman in Detroit. He used to come in every day to the place I worked and it came to the point that I had to have them banned. And they apparently didn’t take it very well… 

The man went under the name ‘Mr. Collector’, and he always bragged that he owned a few of the most expensive paintings and artworks in the world. So maybe you can find him like that… The club I used to work in was on the street right across from Phichit’s favorite pizza place, so ask him about it and he will know. 

The club is called ‘Golden velvet’ and it’s positioned in the basement of a bar. The bar’s name is ‘lonely corner’. The club should have all the old paperwork and maybe the collector’s real name… But you need to be a VIP or very persuasive to get in. Ask for my old manager Ginger, she’ll help… She might be reluctant but she’ll do it, if you tell her that it’s for me.”

Yuuri took a deep breath awaiting Yuri’s reaction.

“Will you remember that?” Yuuri asked gently.

“Will you be okay?” Yuri asked instead. He was crying, and it struck a nerve in Yuuri’s heart over how small he sounded. 

“I will try.” Yuuri promised. 

“I’m scared… I’m not sure what to do…” Yuri sobbed.

“Yuri… I’m so sorry for putting so much on you, but I need you to look after Victor. He’s probably going to need you right now… And you need to let the authorities take care of this, don’t do anything stupid and be good.” Yuuri said pleadingly. 

Yuri let out a heart-wrenching sob.

“And if something happens to me… I need you to live a good life, make sure Victor doesn’t do anything stupid… And if he does… You can’t blame yourself. Okay?”

“Okay…” Yuri sniffled. “And Yuuri…” 

Yuuri’s phone died. Leaving him with nothing but silence.

……………………………………………………..

Yuuri lost track of time as he was in there, the car never stopped and it felt like the terrain was just getting bumpier by the minutes, hours… However long it took…

So he spent every single excruciation second awake in the dark. He was positive that he would probably receive both a concussion and hypothermia because of how cold and violent the vehicle was. 

He was constantly tumbling around and his head smacked hard against the walls. So he wasn’t surprised how one of the particularly violent smacks, sent him spiraling into oblivion.

……………………………………………………..

He didn’t know if he was awake or asleep when the van finally stopped.

Yuuri felt too weak to actually move, to see if he could escape and he knew that he was in no condition to actually put up a fight, if it came to that… 

The door suddenly flew open and he had to cover his eyes, because of the too bright flashlight that blinded him.

“Shit that’s actually him…” A gruff voice declared. It sounded familiar. “I think he got banged up pretty good during the ride…” He snorted. “I know Marcellus won’t be happy about this…”

“It was Marcellus's friend, officer Willis, who told me ot keep away from the roads, and it’s really hard to drive smoothly in the woods…” Another voice chimed in.

“You could at least have given him a pillow or something…” The first man scolded.

The flashlight suddenly moved closer to him, and Yuuri tried to cower away, but he felt too physically weak to actually get anywhere.

“When was the last time you fed him?” He then asked as he glanced over Yuuri’s overall appearance.

The other man didn’t respond.

“Don’t tell me you drove for 32 hours without feeding him?” He snarled. “Do you want to deliver a corpse to Marcellus or what?”

“I forgot…” The other one responded apologetically.

“That’s why you’re the idiot.”

Yuuri just wanted to go back to sleep, when two strong arms suddenly hoisted him up so he could lean against the wall of the van. And a water bottle was being handed to him.

“Don’t get any funny ideas… We’re in the middle of nowhere. You try to escape in your condition, you’re not going to get very far…” The man said, sitting uncomfortably close to Yuuri as he unscrewed the cap of the bottle. Yuuri was too thirsty to even considerate the idea of the water being poisoned.

So he gratefully took a few sips, letting the water heal his dried out throat.

“Eat.” The man ordered and handed him a sandwich. 

Yuuri took a bite, it was probably the best sandwich he had ever had. But he was pretty sure that cat-food would taste just as amazing at this point.

“That ought to keep him alive for the plane ride…” The man chuckled.

Yuuri swallowed the last of the sandwich and stared up at the men with wide eyes.

“Yeah… We’re going home…” The man laughed and took the empty water bottle away from him and backed out of the vehicle.

“No… please…” Yuuri pleaded, as he tried to crawl towards the light, before the door in front of him closed once again. And the darkness returned.

……………………………………………………….. 

The second time the van came to a halt, Yuuri waited by the door, he was going to get out of this. He felt a lot stronger from the food and they hadn’t been driving for so long. Not compared to last time anyway…

He took a fighting stance and listened intently as the men talked loudly on the outside. It sounded like there were more of them. 

Suddenly there was loud banging on he door.

“We got a gun so don’t try anything stupid.” One of the men called as a warning.

Fuck.

Okay… Maybe he could hide. He knew that it was futile but it was worth a shot.

He found a corner that he pressed himself against. If they were going to take him, he wouldn’t make it easy for them.

The door flew open and light entered the van. It wasn’t too bright, but Yuuri was hidden in the dark, so he didn’t look directly at it.

“What the hell?” One of the men swore. As Yuuri wasn’t in his line of sight

“Don’t make us come in there, for you.” Another man warned.

Yuuri sank down on the floor, trying to make himself as small as possible.

One of the men sighed deeply before the vehicle dipped to the side as he stepped in.

“Yeah, he’s hiding in the corner like a scared animal…” He told the other men. 

Yuuri recognized him as the man who took him in the first place.

“Don’t make this more difficult than it has to be…” He pleaded tiredly.

Yuuri glared at him defiantly. 

“Fine.” The man snapped and strode forward.

Yuuri quickly delivered a hard kick to the man’s chin, causing him to topple over.

“THE BASTARD KICKED ME.” He shouted to his friends.

Yuuri took that moment to try and gain some leverage as he threw himself on the fallen man and wrapped his arm around his throat, catching him in a headlock.

“Let him go.” The gruff man ordered as he pointed the gun to Yuuri.

“Only if you let me go. I won’t talk about this… I promise. I just want to go home… please…” Yuuri pleaded as tears stung his eyes.

“I’m sorry. But you’re not going to go home again… Your only options are to come with us or go to a morgue. The sooner you accept that, the better…” The man snapped. “Now let him go.”

Yuuri sent him a glare of pure hate, before he reluctantly released the man in his grip. 

The man quickly grabbed ahold of Yuuri’s arms and pulled them behind his back as he led him out of the van.

More men were waiting outside for them. And Yuuri suddenly felt very exposed.

“Shit, he looks so different…” One of the men gasped, as they all looked at Yuuri like he was a piece of meat.

Yuuri quickly diverted his gaze.

“Come on. Let’s just pack him up…” The man gruff man ordered as he tugged on his arms.

Yuuri heard tape being pulled out behind him, before he felt it being wrapped around his wrists.

“And make sure his legs are secure, he’s a kicker.”

Yuuri felt more tape on his elbows, his upper arms and his shoulders. Before it was being wrapped around his ankles, knees and thighs. 

An unfamiliar man suddenly walked around and stood in front of him and displayed the tape for him. It was a golden colored duct tape.

“It was ordered specially for you…” The man smiled before he ripped of a piece and placed it over Yuuri’s lips. Keeping him quiet. Not that he had anything to say anyway… 

He kept hoping that this was just a very long, painful nightmare. And that Victor would soon wake him up with a kiss, a hug and a cup of tea…

But Yuuri wasn’t so lucky as a few of the men returned with something that looked like a treasure chest from a cartoon.

“Are you sure he will fit in this?” One of the men asked. And Yuuri was too confused by the current situation so he didn’t even register which one had said it.

He just knew one thing.

He was not going in there…

“Yeah… He’s small enough…” Another one of them waved off the question, before they opened up the chest.

Yuuri’s eyed widened in horror.

“I think he’s panicking…” The man with the tape chuckled. As he showed his rotten teethed grin to Yuuri.

“We’ll give him some sedative and he’ll be fine.” The gruff man dismissed.

Yuuri felt the men grabbing him from different angles as they hoisted him up in the air. He struggled uselessly against the men and his bonds, as the carried him to the chest and placed him inside of it.

“You’re just a few hours away from home now…” The gruff man stated as he showed him a syringe. “Just sleep…”

Yuuri felt the syringe break through the skin on his neck and cold liquid was poured inside of him. They closed the chest and Yuuri heard it being locked. He was seriously trapped. And he was going out of the country. He was going across the world from Victor and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

He tried to kick the chest a few times before he felt his muscles stop obeying him, and his mind grew fuzzy as the drugs took effect.

………………………………………….

Ten hours later he awoke… 

He wasn’t in the dark anymore. He was lying on a hard surface in dimmed lighting. He heard something rattle as he tried to move. Was it a chain?

Yuuri felt the pounding of his head as he sat up and tried to orient himself. He didn’t have his glasses so most of the things were blurry.

He was however struck by the fact that he was surrounded by gold. And a lot of it… There was a golden mattress a little bit further away from him. There was a golden toilet and multiple golden bowls. 

He turned his head and his eyes caught sight of a shiny golden strip pole with a chain attached to it that led to him.

Yuuri let his hand reach out to see were it was connected.

The golden metal was cold to his touch and he trailed it slowly as it reached up to his neck, it was attached to some sort of metal collar, it was smooth and didn’t cut into his skin. But there was no way to take it off. It was almost as if it had been fused together. There was no opening or hatch in it. Making it impossible to remove.

He also took notice of his clothes, he was dressed in gold, and he recognized the design as a lot of costumes he used to wear back in the days, especially with the hook and loop fasteners.

“Welcome to your new home.” A familiar voice boomed through the room, somewhere beyond the dimmed light that Yuuri could only see the silhouette off.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to have you in my possession.” The man said stepped into the light, revealing his identity.

Mr. Collector.

“Now…" Mr. Collector purred. "Dance for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
> And pretty please, tell me what you think!! :D
> 
> #I'll be anxiously awaiting your response! :D
> 
> KUDOS TO ALL!! <3


	6. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collector's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! 
> 
> Another chapter of this story! :D
> 
> I hope you don't mind that it's mostly a outsider POV of the characters... :)
> 
> I just needed to get all of the different perspectives out. And you'll also get to know the villain...
> 
> Anyway... I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

5 years ago…

 

“Marcellus Forrester?” A gruff voice called from behind him and Marcellus quickly turned around.

“Daniel?” Marcellus greeted tiredly and reluctantly embraced his childhood friend. “It’s been too long… How did you…?”

“How did a nobody like me end up in a fancy party like this?” Daniel chuckled before winking jokingly. “Connections…”

“Well… it was good to see you.” Marcellus said politely and turned away to find other people with higher status to mingle with.

“Are you coming to the after party?” Daniel asked, making Marcellus do a double take as he turned back to his friend.

“After party?” Marcellus asked.

“Yeah, me and a few others, really top notch businessmen, are going to a very special club… They just hired a new dancer who is apparently remarkable…”

“Oh… Who is she?” Marcellus sighed, as he uninterestedly took another sip of his champagne.

“Apparently it’s a boy, can’t be a day over twenty… They say he look sixteen, but moves like a god.”

“Like a god?” Marcellus questioned skeptically.

“That’s what they say… And us guys have a bet that whoever spends the most money on him, will lose.” Daniel chuckled.

Marcellus was never one to refuse a challenge. And his curiosity had been peeked.

“You know I can’t resist a bet…” Marcellus grinned. “I’ll come…”

……………..

The bar was dimly lit, and there were a few older men, sitting in a corner, smoking cigars. But there were no dancers in sight. And Marcellus was not impressed.

Daniel however, strode confidently to the bartender and showed her some sort of ID, to which she nodded and directed him and all of the men in his company, to the ‘staffs only’ door.

“What is this place?” Marcellus snorted as they walked past a drape that led to a staircase.

“It’s just down here…” Daniel assured as the soon walked through two large double doors. And finally arrived to the most elegant underground club Marcellus had ever put his foot in.

A stunning woman immediately offered champagne to the company of men and led them to a booth close to the stage. 

“We’d like to see the new guy…” Daniel said vaguely.

“The midnight prince? He’ll be performing in an hour.” The woman explained with a polite smile.

“How much do I have to pay to get a lap-dance from him?” One of the other businessmen asked with a predatory grin.

“He doesn’t do any of that. He’s mostly just a dancer… He doesn’t do performances in private rooms, he doesn’t exchange any sexual favors and he never gets naked.” She listed.

“Why is he called the midnight prince?” Marcellus asked in curiosity.

“Oh, I came up with it myself actually…” The woman smiled and threw her red curly hair over her shoulder. “I’m his manager, and most of his performances are scheduled around midnight. And he kind of looks a lot like a prince from a fairytale… You’ll see…” She finished her statement with a wink.

Marcellus rolled his eyes as the woman walked off to another table. “Do you guys actually believe this?” He questioned.

“Have some faith, my friend.” Daniel chuckled fondly. “And a beer…”

An hour later, Marcellus was getting impatient. There was still no sign of this so-called ´magical dancer´.

“I’m going home…” Marcellus announced as he chugged the last of his beer and stood up. 

He didn’t feel especially talkative to the people around him. He never did enjoy spending time with others. Marcellus preferred to control people. He didn’t like to have a mutual relationship with them.

He was just about to leave when a different kind of music blasted out through the speakers.

“Now… It’s my honor to present to you, our newest addition, the midnight prince.” The red-haired woman announced in the microphone.

The other dancers quickly walked off the stage, leaving it completely empty as a young boy walked out to the pole and gracefully spun around it.

Marcellus was immediately intrigued. That boy looked so innocent, with that dark hair that almost reached his eyes, and that lightly pink blush across his cheeks. But there was something else…

There was something in his eyes. Something of the complete opposite of how he first appeared.

Marcellus found a nearby chair and sat down. Not really caring where, what mattered was that he had a good view.

The boy shrugged out of his jacked seductively and threw it somewhere on the stage.

Marcellus saw how the boy’s attention shifted to a few men who waved their dollar bills at him and he carefully moved closer to them. 

Marcellus couldn’t have that. That boy was going to be his. He practically ripped out his wallet and picked out all the money he had in it and desperately waved them at the stage.

The boy noticed him. And Marcellus’s grey eyes quickly locked with the boy’s golden brown ones.

The boy walked towards him as he removed his shirt. And Marcellus forgot how to breathe. He was beautiful… 

Marcellus carefully reached out his other hand to touch the god who’d stolen his heart, when it was painfully slapped away buy a large man at the side of the stage. 

“No touching.” The man scolded.

Marcellus glared at him before he felt the dollar bills moving in his hand as the boy took them.

He looked up at him and his heart stopped over how magical he looked. 

The boy had his money, but he stilled lingered over at Marcellus, he bent down and reached out his hand to stroke the side of Marcellus’s face.

The touch was electrifying and sent shivers down Marcellus’s spine. He had never felt like this before. And he felt his whole body aching for more.

The boy eventually moved away from him. And it took all of Marcellus’s self control to not climb up on the stage and after that magical being.

He made up his mind about one thing. That boy would be his… 

 

………………………………………

Today.

 

2.5 million dollars later, and there he was.

Marcellus had clearly lost the bet. But he had finally received the prize he’d been working towards for half a decennia. 

He now had in his possession: The world’s most enchanting dancer. 

He had asked that he’d be delivered to him like he would an artwork. 

Wrapped up in gold and placed in a beautiful box. 

And he got what he paid for.

“Did he cause any trouble?” Marcellus asked. He didn’t really care for the answer as he was handed the golden key to the chest.

“Nothing we couldn’t handle…” Daniel replied. “He’ll probably be out for a while… We gave him the last dose about one and a half hour ago…”

“Yeah, we used the air-holes so we wouldn’t have to open the chest.” William chimed in.

The lock clicked satisfyingly as Marcellus turned the key.

He eagerly opened up the lid and looked down on the man who had been hunting his dreams for the past five years.

“You said his name was Yuuri?” Marcellus asked William with a smile.

“Yes. Yuuri Katsuki.” William answered while nodding.

Marcellus looked back down on his dancer.

“Well… Hi, Yuuri…” Marcellus greeted the unconscious man, as he pulled his fingers through his soft hair. “I’m your new owner…” 

He felt like a child who’d been given a puppy on Christmas day.

“Clean him up and bring him to the room.” Marcellus ordered with an excited smile, as he himself walked to the secret room where he would keep his latest purchase.

He poured himself a glass of whiskey, and sat down on the couch in front of the stage. 

He had had a really long day and he truly deserved to relax.

After a long while, he saw his possession being brought to him.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” He cooed to the other men.

“Where would you like him?” One of them asked instead.

Marcellus gestured to the stage, right next to his specially ordered ‘golden stripping pole’.

Marcellus saw himself as a man with the best of taste. And what’s better than gold? That was what both he, and his precious dancer deserved. Which is why almost everything had been made been custom-made in that theme.

Yuuri was being lowered gently to the floor of the stage.

Marcellus retrieved the golden chain, and the specially designed collar.

It was made so that once it had been put on it wasn’t coming back off, unless you cut it open. If he needed to take Yuuri away from that room he could always just take he chain attached to the pole, a padlock was the only thing holding it together. And Marcellus had the key. But the collar was staying on… It was a symbol of ownership. That this magical being was now his to keep… Forever.

Marcellus placed the collar around his neck, marveling over how soft Yuuri's skin was. He briefly wondered how much he would have to pay to get the security guard, that kept him from touching this man for so long, killed. He shrugged, it probably wasn't worth the effort. After all… Now he could touch him all he wanted.

Marcellus went over to the control panel and made sure the lighting was perfect for his performance.

Then he went back to his couch and waited…

He would finally see a new show after 5 long years… And this time, there would be no one holding him back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! :D
> 
> Please tell me what you thought! :D


	7. Like a shadow flows in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's patience is running thin, and he makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Victor's POV... :)
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter.
> 
> And in case you missed it in earlier chapters.... Officer Willis works for/Being controlled by "the collector" AKA Marcellus... ;)

Phichit and Chris walked into the clinically white room. They both looked equally devastated. 

Victor didn’t even know how he himself looked. Probably like a crying corpse.

“Where’s Yurio?” Was the first thing he asked when he noticed the absence of his young friend.

“He went to the bathroom.” Phichit said sadly, and he gestured vaguely to the corridor. His eyes were bloodshot, a look that really shouldn’t be associated with the usually cheerful skater. 

“Do you know anything?” Chris asked. He wore a grim expression Victor had never seen before. 

Victor looked at their faces. They almost looked like they expecting Victor to bring them good news.

“The police are doing everything they can. They’ve put up surveillance and they’re keeping an eye out in every direction. Hopefully that’ll be enough…” Victor said and averted his gaze. 

“I just… I can’t believe it…” Phichit sniffled.

Chris patted his back in silent support.

“I haven’t been able to stop crying since Yurio called…” Phichit admitted, wiping away tears as proof of his statement.

Victor wanted to join in on the crying, but the bigger part of him was still in denial. He was just waiting for Yuuri to come in through the door and tell him what an idiot he was for fainting on his account.

But Yuuri wasn’t coming.

“I’m so sorry for making you come here Victor… If you hadn’t been here, then maybe…” Chris trailed off, glaring daggers at the floor.

“It’s not your fault.” Victor declared.

Chris looked unconvinced.

“He’s right.” Yuri said from the door, attracting everyone’s attention. “Yuuri wouldn’t want you to blame yourself…” 

Victor took in Yuri’s appearance. He had never looked this young and fragile before. But there was something else. There was a fire in his eyes, filled with determination for an unknown goal.

“Yurio…” Victor breathed.

“You’re awake…” Yuri stated.

Victor nodded.

“Any idea of when you’ll be discharged?” Yuri asked.

“No…” Victor said. He hadn’t even thought about that.

“I’ll get your doctor.” Yuri announced and went back out.

Victor stared after him before turning back to the other two skaters.

“I know…” Chris stated sadly. “He acts like he aged about twenty years from this whole ordeal…”

“It most have been so scary for him…” Phichit added. “Watching… That… And then having to take that kind of responsibility…” He kept wiping tears from his face as he spoke.

Victor was suddenly struck by guilt. Yuuri would have been so disappointed with him for leaving Yuri alone with the aftermath, while he himself, was blissfully unconscious.

Victor didn’t have much more time to dwell on it before Yuri reentered with his doctor in tow.

“Mr. Nikiforov, I’ll be happy to discharge you immediately, but only if I get one of your friends to sign for you.” Doctor Thompson explained. “Considering your current situation, I wouldn’t be comfortable to let you leave the hospital unsupervised.”

“I’ll sign for him.” Chris offered. 

“That’ll be great Mr…?”

“Giacometti. Christophe Giacometti.”

“Well then, Mr. Giacometti, follow me so you can sign the forms.” She asked gently as she left the room with Chris.

“How are you feeling?” Yuri asked worriedly.

“I’ll be fine once we get Yuuri back…” Victor declared.

Yuri’s eyes were filled with sympathy and sadness. “Right…” He whispered.

“I heard he called you…” Victor said after a moment. “What did he…?”

Yuri looked away. “He uhm… He told me everything he knew…. It wasn’t much, but hopefully enough…” Yuri said quietly.

“I’m sure it was.” Victor assured.  
…………………….

Ten hours later and Victor was on the verge of insanity. Yuuri had been missing for fourteen hours and officer Willis still hadn’t called him back.

Both Victor and Yuri were staying with Chris, until Yuuri would be found and returned to them.

“What the hell is wrong with the police in this country?” Victor questioned angrily.

“Hey, Switzerland is one of the least corrupted countries in the world. There’s nothing going on with the police, they’re probably doing everything they can… just… give them time…” Chris scolded gently.

“How much time do they need? For every second, Yuuri is getting further away…” Victor snapped.

“I understand that. But they’re not wizards, Victor.”

“It’s still no excuse to be completely incompetent…” Victor grumbled.

“Chris is right, Victor… We should give them more time…” Yuri said suddenly. 

Victor worried for the young boy. He didn’t act like himself, his normally grumpy attitude and snarly comments were nowhere in sight. 

Phichit was still crying on and off. And Yuri had yet made no comment of it. Crying people was normally Yuri’s source of annoyance, but this had to be an exception, even for him.

“Are you okay, Phichit?” Yuri asked instead.

“No…” Phichit sniffled.

Yuri went away and returned with a toilet paper roll. That he carefully handed to Phichit.

“Yurio, what’s going on with you?” Victor asked worriedly.

Yuri sighed. “Nothing… I just… I’m doing what Yuuri wants me to do.” He admitted.

Victor stared at him uncomprehendingly.

“Yuri told me to look after you. And that’s what I’m trying to do.” He elaborated with silent determination.

“Yuri…” Victor drawled. “You don’t have to feel like you need to be the responsible one. You’re just a kid…”

“Well… A kid or not, apparently I’m the only one who’s able to take responsibility around here.” Yuri snarled. “And until Yuuri is back to keep an eye on your idiotic ass, he left me in charge. And I’m not letting him down.”  
……………………

Forty-two hours later and Victor was angrily hovering over officer Willis.

“What the hell do you mean, he’s not in Switzerland?” He snarled.

“I’m sorry Mr. Nikiforov. But we found the vehicle and it seemed to be abandoned right outside an airport. And it seems like…”

“How the hell could you let this happen? I trusted you! You told me that we were going to get him back!” Victor cried. Slamming his fist down on the police officer’s desk.

“Mr. Nikiforov, I’m going to have to ask you to calm down. We have good relations with the police in the United States… We will hand them Mr. Katsuki’s case and they’ll take it from here…” 

“Do you seriously think that I’m going to let my fiancé’s life, be placed in a stock of papers with unresolved missing people cases?” Victor questioned with fiery eyes.

“I hate to be the one to say it… But you know that after twenty-four hours, the chances that the victim of an abduction being found alive is…”

“Don’t you dare…” Victor warned. Pointing a finger in the officer’s face.

“I’m sorry, but I suggest that you wouldn’t keep on denying the reality, I’m all for staying hopeful, but the truth is…”

“No!” Victor shouted.

The entire police station grew quiet and everyone’s attention was directed to Victor. 

Victor took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Yuuri wouldn’t be happy with him if he started a fight with a police officer, especially in the middle of a police station.

“Thank you for your time…” Victor snarled beneath clenched teeth instead, before he stormed out of the station and took a taxi back to Chris’s apartment.

Yuri jumped to attention at the sound of Victor’s arrival.

“What did they say? Do they have any clues?” Yuri questioned hopefully.

“They’ve given up on him.” Victor growled.

“What?” Yuri questioned angrily.

“But I haven’t… I probably never will…” Victor declared. “I’ll find him myself.” 

Yuri’s eyes widened as he considered Victor’s words. “Yuuri would be pissed at me for asking, but please… Let me help…” He pleaded.

Victor took one look at Yuri’s desperate eyes, and knew that an argument would be futile.

“Okay.” He relented. Begging that Yuuri wouldn’t hate him for pulling in the young skater into this mess.

“Does this mean…?”

“I suppose it does…" Victor agreed. "Yuri, we’re going to Detroit.” He stated. "We're going to save Yuuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter... :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :D And please, tell me what you thought! <3


	8. Freedom is my most prized possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Collector and Yuuri clearly doesn't share the same values...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop... I'm just here... Marveling over how fast I write... Don't mind me... XD
> 
> Anyway... This chapter practically wrote itself. I hope you'll enjoy it! :D

Yuuri stared at him uncomprehendingly. ‘Dance for me.’? What was he talking about?  
Yuuri glanced at he golden stripping pole and then back at the familiar man, finally seeing the connections. ‘Oh…’

“Don’t make me repeat myself…” Mr. Collector warned.

Yuuri tried to stand up at that, but he was still feeling way too disoriented from the drugs. So his attempt of standing up sent him stumbling back to the floor.

“Okay… Just, stop it.” Mr. Collector ordered. “You can’t dance if you can’t stand…”

Yuuri had to agree on that logic. 

Mr. Collector started to walk against him, Yuuri tried to scuttle back, but his muscles still didn’t want to fully cooperate. So the man reached him in no time.

“You don’t need to run from me… Not to mention…. You have nowhere to go…” The man chuckled as he lifted Yuuri up bridal style and gently placed him down on the golden mattress.

“Do you like it?” He asked. “I ordered it specially for you…I’ve always loved gold.”

Yuuri didn’t know what to say to that. Was he even allowed to speak?

“You can talk to me, you know…” The man said, as if answering his question.

Yuuri tried his voice but quickly realized that nothing came out, other than a painful wheeze.

“DANIEL?” Mr. Collector roared. Making Yuuri flinch.

Yuuri saw how one of the walls slid open, to reveal the gruff man. The man who gave him food and water that one time…

“Why the hell does he sound like this?” Mr. Collector asked angrily as he gestured to Yuuri. “I asked you to bring him here in top condition, and I could look past the bruises… But if he’s more damaged than that, so help me…”

“He’s probably just dehydrated to hell….” The man, who was apparently called Daniel, explained. “We haven’t exactly…”

“Get him some fucking water then!” Mr. Collector growled. Sending Daniel on his way.

“When was the last time you ate?” He then asked Yuuri gently. Yuuri shrugged as he averted his gaze.

Mr. Collector clicked his tongue in disapproval. “We can’t have that now, can we?” He asked as he stroke his hand over Yuuri’s cheek.

“You are going to be here a long time…” He drawled. “I can’t have you wither away to nothing… I want you strong and beautiful…” 

Daniel returned with a water bottle.

“Are you kidding me?” Mr. Collector snarled. “He’s not an animal, get him a proper glass.”

Daniel stopped in his tracks and went back out.

“I’m sorry about my people… They’re a bit… savage… They don’t understand that you deserve the best…”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. What the hell was going on? Was he being mistaken for someone else?

Daniel returned with a large sparkling glass and the water bottle.

“Give them to me.” Mr. Collector demanded. “And get the chef too cook something for him. What would you like?” He asked Yuuri.

Yuuri just stared at the water bottle, imagining how good it would feel to quench his thirst.

“Oh, of course…” Mr. Collector said as he poured the transparent liquid into the glass.

Yuuri accepted the glass gratefully as he poured the water down his throat.

“Easy there…” Mr. collector scolded, as Yuuri coughed some water back up. “I can’t have you drowning on me either…” He laughed gently.

“Sorry…” Yuuri whispered hoarsely.

“It’s okay…” Mr. Collector said cheerfully. “And you can call me Marcellus. Think of that as a privilege. Not many are allowed to…” 

Yuuri just looked at him. Did he expect some kind of gratitude?

“W-why am I here?” Yuuri asked instead.

Marcellus looked shocked for a moment. “Because I paid for you to get here…” He said simply.

“Why?” Yuuri prodded. He didn’t want to put himself in unnecessary danger, but he needed to know what this man was expecting of him.

“Because I wanted you. And you refused to come by your own free will…”

Yuuri didn’t say anything. He figured that it would be safer that way.

“I don’t enjoy being denied things. I always get what I want in the end. Everything has a prize, people are no different.” Marcellus declared.

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably. He suddenly felt very aware about the collar around his neck. He felt his breathing pick up as the collar was almost choking him. Was this going to be his life from now on? Was he never going to live like a normal person again?

“Daniel? What’s wrong with him?” Marcellus asked angrily. 

“He seem to be having another panic attack, he had one right before the flight as well…” Daniel explained as he squatted down in front of Yuuri and glared at him.

Was Yuuri going to suffocate while these strangers stared him down?

*SLAP*

Yuuri didn’t even have time to react before his head snapped to the side and painful heat spread though his cheek. Did he just get slapped?

“What the hell?” Marcellus snarled. “I thought I made it perfectly clear that you’re not allowed to lay a hand on him, without my permission.” 

Daniel snorted. “He’s back to normal now, isn’t he? So maybe you should thank me?”

Marcellus did not look a least bit grateful.

“Get him some food.” Marcellus growled in Daniel’s face.

Daniel nodded in quiet submission before leaving the room.

Marcellus glared after him, dragging his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“I’m sorry about him. He still needs to learn his place.” Marcellus apologized.

Yuuri was still speechless. He was so confused by this whole situation. 

“I don’t want you to feel scared. I want you to be happy here. I want to see you dance with that same confidence you had five years ago… I’ve been looking for you so long, and to finally have you here… Within my reach….” Marcellus trailed off as he moved closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri stumbled backwards. Until he felt the collar around his neck tighten as Marcellus pulled the chain.

“Don’t run from me.” Marcellus said darkly mere inches from Yuuri’s face.

“Please…” Yuuri pleaded. He wasn’t even sure what he asked for. He just wanted to be back at home with Victor and Makkachin. 

“I’ll give you everything you could ever ask for. I will make sure that you wake up every day, feeling cherished and loved. All I ask in return is… Well… You.” Marcellus grinned wolfishly. “As long as you respect me and do as you’re told. We’re going to be so happy together…”

Yuuri felt a tear run down his cheek. Marcellus wiped it away. “I take cake of what’s mine. As long as you’re with me, nothing bad is going to happen…”

Yuuri wished he had he energy to punch the man in his face. He was not his to keep. 

Yuuri deserved to be free. He deserved to be able to wake up next to the man he loved for the rest of his life. Materialistic things meant nothing to him in comparison. But how was he supposed to explain that to a man, who thought that everything in life could be purchased for the right amount of money? 

“I’m not yours…” Yuuri said boldly. “And I want nothing from you.”

Marcellus grinned. “You look so good with that fire in your eyes. And I will let your ungrateful comment slide, since you’re still adjusting to your new life here.”

Yuuri glared at him in defiance.

“But I have to say… You are not an easy person to track down. It was just pure luck that Daniel’s nephew William was a waiter at that Swiss man’s party… You see… He also grew fond of you, just like the rest of us while you worked here. As soon as he called and told me that he found you…” Marcellus trailed off. 

“I mean. I had been searching every single dance school in all of USA. I’ve purchased every collage yearbook in the entire area. Looking for your face. But it would have been easier to find a ghost.” Marcellus declared.

Was this man stupid? 

If this man had opened any sports magazine from the past year, he’d probably see him on the front page. Or maybe Yuuri was just the definition of hiding in plain sight?

“So, where have you been hiding?” Marcellus asked. “Was there a better club in Switzerland that paid you better than the one here?”

Yuuri didn’t know what to answer. Should he lie?

“I’m not a dancer.” Yuuri said instead. “I just did it to get through college…” 

Marcellus actually gaped in shock. “You’re not a dancer?” 

Yuuri shook his head.

“You just got ten times more interesting…” Marcellus marveled. “What did you study in college then?” 

“Economics…” Yuuri answered.

“So a dancing accountant? Is that a better description of what you are then? I like it.” Marcellus declared.

Yuuri would let him have it. He didn’t feel like sharing more of his personal life with this man.

“So I guess you could say that I saved you, from living a boring and uneventful life as an accountant?” Marcellus grinned.

That struck a nerve in Yuuri.

“My life was not boring nor uneventful. I was happy.” Yuuri snarled. “And you ruined it.”

Marcellus sighed in annoyance. “Right…” He said sarcastically. “I bet you, that if I Google Yuuri Katsuki and accountant I will get zero hits.” Marcellus challenged and waved his phone. “That’ll be proof on just how boring your life actually was…” 

“Don’t.” Yuuri pleaded. Terrified that he’ll find something that would lead him to Victor. “You’re right, my life was horrible. You’ll find nothing. You don’t have to prove to me how worthless I actually am.” He sounded more desperate than he would ever want to admit.

Marcellus didn’t seem to be listening, instead he kept grinning at his phone as he pressed the buttons.

“Please stop.” Yuuri asked again.

Marcellus frowned at the first results. Apparently, his new dancer/accountant shared the same name as some Japanese figure skater that took up most of the search results. 

But eventually, he finally found an article with the headline: *Yuuri Katsuki, 22-year-old with economics degree, becomes Japan’s pride!* 

“So… You were actually a pretty good accountant? I mean if you’re in a local newspaper in Japan…” Marcellus grinned.

Yuuri put his face in his hands. Begging the gods, that the sky would open up and send down a lightning on Marcellus’s phone

Marcellus scrolled through the article and saw a picture of the man in front of him, displaying a gold medal in front of an ice rink.

What. The. Hell?

Marcellus quickly clicked back and wrote ‘Yuuri Katsuki, figure skater’ in the search field and clicked pictures.

No fucking way!

“You’re a fucking professional figure skater?” 

Yuuri was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! :D


	9. Dance in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcellus has to deal with the fact that Yuuri is a celebrity with a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villain POV. 
> 
> LOL! I actually enjoy writing villains way to much... XD
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! :D

How the hell could he miss this?

Marcellus was cursing his own stupidity. He actually had a celebrity before him, a worldwide silver medalist in figure skating. And it didn’t seem to be all… He also seemed to be engaged to an actual five-time world-winning champion in figure skating. Some grey-haired man called Victor Nikiforov. Point is… He had a life.

He felt how his whole reality came crashing down on him.

He thought that the man before him was working in some sketchy club somewhere abroad. Or he could even settle for the idea that he had moved on from that part of his life. And was now working some boring job somewhere in the world… Boy, was he wrong…

He thought he had saved him. 

Marcellus stood up and looked down at the man before him. Japan’s pride…

Seriously, what the hell?

“Answer me.” Marcellus demanded.

Yuuri nodded fearfully. “I am…”

“FUCK!” Marcellus roared. This meant that more people would be looking for his dancer. And not just common people, but people with influence and money… Nothing compared to his own, but it still…

“They won’t find you…” Marcellus declared after a moment. “I’ll make sure someone brings you food, but I need to figure some things out…” He started to stride towards the exit.

“Please don’t hurt him!” Yuuri cried.

Marcellus stopped dead in his tracks and had to do a double take. “What?”

“Please… I’ll do whatever you want… Just… Just… Please…” Yuuri pleaded.

Was he talking about his fiancé? 

Marcellus smiled as he realized how much of an advantage he had suddenly earned.

“I don’t know Yuuri… If Victor turns out to be a problem…” 

“He won’t! I swear.” Yuuri promised. 

“And you will do whatever I want, if I don’t hurt him?” Marcellus purred.

“Whatever you want.” Yuuri confirmed.

Marcellus smiled “Oh, really?” He slowly walked toward the man on the floor and saw how he nervously swallowed. “You’re even willing to erase some things from your ‘don’t do list’? All to protect your precious fiancé?”

Yuuri closed his eyes and nodded reluctantly and Marcellus saw his determination. He would definitely do it. 

Marcellus bent down and grabbed a hold of Yuuri’s chin. He stared him deep into his eyes as Yuuri’s breathing increased.

“I don’t want you like that.” Marcellus stated. And saw Yuuri’s look of pure confusion. “You’re my dancer… Sure, I would lie if I said I didn’t want you in other ways. But that’s not why you’re here. I’m not some sort of creep who’d take advantage of my possessions… I need you to dance. If I want something else I just get myself a prostitute or something…”

Yuuri released a breath of relief.

Marcellus let his fingers travel through Yuuri’s soft locks. “See? I’m going to make sure you like it here…” He stated gently “…And I’ll be back soon…” He left a soft kiss on Yuuri’s forehead before he left him. Making sure he brought the glass with him. It’d be a shame if Yuuri hurt himself on it.

He spent the rest of the afternoon researching Yuuri and his life. 

Most of what he found, was from various sports-blogs and a few magazine articles about his and this ‘Victor-dude’s’ relationship, and very few about his actual skating. 

He later found an instagram account that seemed to have a lot of pictures of Yuuri, belonging to another skater from Thailand. Wait… Was that a picture from Detroit? Did Yuuri have friends here as well? Marcellus quickly brushed his paranoia aside.

Eventually he found a link to a YouTube video, of Yuuri skating Victor’s routine. And hell if he wasn’t beautiful…

He browsed for a while longer when something caught his eye. *Katsuki Yuuri – On love: Eros*

Now what was this…? 

Marcellus clicked the link and his world vanished. 

As soon as it was over, he had to sit there and stare at the wall in awe, after seeing what his precious dancer was capable of…

He had to see this in real life…

Marcellus downloaded the soundtrack. Yuuri would dance for him to this music. And it would go down in history as his best performance, and it would be for Marcellus’s eyes only…

Marcellus started walking back to Yuuri, CD in hand when he ran into William.

Marcellus grabbed his arm as they passed. “Did you feed him?” He questioned.

William shook his head. ”No, I sent uncle Daniel to do it. He insisted.”

That left a lump in Marcellus’s stomach. He excused himself and picked up his pace. He didn’t trust Daniel a hundred percent. Not since he physically hurt his precious dancer.

“…So help me. If you don’t eat this right now, I will pour it down you fucking throat!” Daniel snarled as he held a spoon in front of Yuuri and held a strong grip of his hair.

“DANIEL.” Marcellus growled as his vision turned red.

Daniel flinched away from Yuuri and let him go, just to be shoved away even further by Marcellus, and have his friend’s hand wrapped around his throat.

“What the hell did I tell you about him?” Marcellus hissed as he pushed Daniel into a wall.  
“You. Are. Not. Allowed to lay a hand on him.”

Daniel visibly shrank in front of him as he tried to choke out an apology.

Marcellus shoved him out of Yuuri’s room. And took some satisfaction of seeing him gasp for air on the floor.

“I’m sorry Marcellus, I let my temper get the better of me…” Daniel apologized as he kept his gaze locked on the floor.

Marcellus took the two steps that kept them apart. He squatted down so he could look down on his old friend who he’s just lost his faith in. “You are no longer allowed to be with Yuuri without my presence.” He stated.

Daniel’s eyes widened. “What? You can’t hog him all for yourself!”

“He is mine!” Marcellus growled as he grabbed a hold of Daniel’s dark hair. “And if you push it. You’re not going to see him at all.”

Daniel’s expression hardened in anger.

“Then maybe I will tell someone, that you’re the one keeping a professional figure skater locked in your mansion…” Daniel threatened.

Marcellus chuckled. “Silly, silly Daniel…You know what happens to the people who betrays me…”

Daniel paled. 

“So I suggest you find something to keep yourself busy with, I think the china needs polishing…” Marcellus let go of Daniel and left him on the floor as he walked into Yuuri’s room and closed the door behind him.

Yuuri was looking at him with a terrified expression. “It’s okay…” Marcellus assured as he carefully walked closer. “Daniel is not going to come near you again.”

Yuuri nodded with a skeptical look across his face.

“Are you okay?”

Yuuri nodded again.

“Can I…?” Marcellus asked. And to his surprise, Yuuri nodded. Allowing him to get closer.

Marcellus smiled in silent triumph as he neared his dancer with his actual permission.

Yuuri thankfully didn’t seem to be hurt.

“How come you didn’t want to eat?”

Yuuri looked away. “I don’t want to stay here. I want to go home… And I figured…”

“That if you were starving to death I’d let you go?” Marcellus chuckled as he finished Yuuri’s sentence for him.

Yuuri frowned.

“Oh… Yuuri. You’re not leaving this room. I own you. If you die, I will bury you. I’m not letting you go, so the faster you let go of that silly idea, the faster you can finally be happy…” Marcellus cooed.

“I’ll fetch you a new spoon and we can try this again…”

A short trip to the kitchen and back later, and Marcellus handed Yuuri a new spoon. And watched how he hesitantly swallowed a spoonful of soup.

“Good, Yuuri. You’re making the right decision.” Marcellus praised and walked over to the CD-player. “I also have surprise for you…”

Marcellus waited until Yuuri finished eating, before pressing play. 

As the notes from the Spanish guitar filled the room he watched Yuuri as recognition flowed through him, before something looking like defiance, crossed his features.

“I want you to dance to this song.” Marcellus said as the song came to an end.

“No.” Yuuri snarled with a hard glare.

“Sorry?” Marcellus must have misheard.

Yuuri shook his head. “Not this song. I won’t.”

“You will.” Marcellus stated. “Maybe not today, or maybe not tomorrow, but once you’re back at full strength and have adjusted to this life. You will…”

“I’d rather you bury me…”

Marcellus lost it. He had done everything to make his precious dancer feel safe and happy, and there he was, denying his one simple request. 

He stormed over to the man who dared defy him. “What the hell do you want from me? I’m giving you everything, and I’m not asking for much. I want you to dance to one fucking song, and you are acting like a fucking defiant bitch. How dare you?”

Yuuri glared at him. He must have some nerve. “That song means something to me. And I won’t let you take that away like you did my freedom…”

Marcellus felt his face go red in anger. 

“You know what?” Marcellus asked as he marched over to the control panel and pressed the button that made the stripping pole spin and shorten his dancer’s leash. 

Yuuri didn’t realize what was happening at first, as he had to crawl backward on all four as he was choking on the collar wrapped around his neck. He was pulled until he was almost touching the pole.

Marcellus then went to fetch his golden handcuffs. And walked to Yuuri’s side. He grabbed his wrist and forced his arms behind the pole and cuffed them together. Successfully securing Yuuri to the pole.

“You can think about it until morning…” Marcellus snarled, before he stormed out of the room and left Yuuri in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Next chapter, we'll probably see what Victor is up to... ;)
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! :D


	10. The light at the end of the tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor will do whatever it takes to get Yuuri back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long... XD
> 
> Life happened and such... Anyhow, here's a new chapter. And it was SO HARD to write... But hopefully you'll like it! :D

It turned out to be impossible to only travel with Yuri. As soon as Victor mentioned his plan to find Yuuri on his own, both Chris and Phichit threw themselves onto the opportunity to come with and help.

So here they were, all four of them, in Detroit. 

It had been a week now, since Yuuri was taken. But none of them was willing to give up on him. Especially not Victor…

The urge to find Yuuri, kept Victor up, day and night. It kept him from eating and showering and generally from taking care of himself. In other words… He was running on empty. The other skaters had of course forced him to eat and sleep. Just to keep him alive. 

They hated it, but they had to use Yuuri against him. Mentioning his fiancé was the only way to get Victor to cooperate. And keep him from killing himself in the process.

After a lot of talking and bribing, they had finally gotten themselves into the golden velvet, Yuuri’s former place of employment. Victor was barely standing up straight. The other skaters had tried to convince him to stay at the hotel and get some sleep, but Victor had promptly refused.

“Okay…” Phichit started. “I suggest we all spread out an talk to the employees… Ginger was her name, correct?” He looked to Yuri who nodded in response. “Great. Yuri. You’re with me… The rest of you, scatter.” 

Victor found his head spinning shortly thereafter. He was roaming the club on his own. And people were everywhere. Just to make everything worse, he kept imagining Yuuri as one of the dancers on the stage. He looked through the audience and they looked more like hungry wolves than actual people. And it made him want to scream when he thought about the fact that Yuuri had actually been on that stage at one point, and even worse, that one of those hungry wolves actually had his Yuuri. 

“I think you could use a drink.” A strange man said loudly and threw his arm around Victor. 

Victor immediately shoved him away. It wasn’t hard enough for him to fall. He simply stumbled a little bit.

“What the fuck, dude?” The man exclaimed in shock.

“Do I look like I care what you think?” Victor growled. 

The man raised his hands in surrender.

“Darling… Why don’t you sit down and let one of the girls take care of you?” A soft female voice asked and gently stoked Victor’s back.

“I’m gay and not in the mood.” Victor stated in annoyance and turned to come face to face with a red-haired lady. “Ginger?” He asked hopefully.

Ginger nodded. “Are you a regular?” She purred. “I don’t seem to recall your face…”

“I’m actually looking for someone…”

Ginger laughed softly. “Aren’t we all?”

Victor took out his phone and showed her a picture of him and Yuuri.

She immediately seemed to sober up. “Yuuri?” She breathed. After glancing at the photo for a few seconds, her demeanor changed and transformed into something resembling anger. “You won’t find him here.” She declared. “He quit a long time ago and you should be ashamed of yourself.”

Victor was taken off guard by that statement. “What?”

“Do you think you’re the first one to come with a fake photo of you and him together and expect me to leak his personal info?” She questioned angrily. “I was his manager. I sent people like you away daily, while he worked here… People like you are the reason he left. So you can take that poorly edited photo of you and ‘him’ and show it to someone who’s a complete idiot.”

Victor swallowed audibly. “What? No. I’m Victor and Yuuri is my fiancé.” Victor assured. 

She glared at him before realization dawned on her. “Wait… You’re not… Victor Nikiforov? The man in Yuuri’s locker?”

“I’ve never been inside Yuuri’s locker… But that’s my name…” Victor answered in confusion. Maybe he was more tired than he was willing to admit.

Ginger grabbed his wrist and pulled him along past the ‘employees only’ sign, and stopped when they reached a locker room.

“It was a long time ago… But I’m pretty sure he had a picture of you and a dog in his locker… I’ve been meaning to cut the lock away and give his locker to someone else… But I never found the time, so it’s still there.” 

Victor glanced at the locker she pointed to. A code lock sealed it.

“May I?” Victor asked politely. At Ginger’s nod, Victor started to guess the combination, he got it immediately, it was Victor’s birthday. And inside. There was indeed a picture of him and Makkachin, from his younger days. 

Victor felt tears sting his eyes as he thought about how Yuuri had known him for so much longer than Victor had known Yuuri. Victor almost got a little jealous. Wishing he had known Yuuri for just as long.

“You knew his combination…” Ginger whispered in awe. 

“He never fails to surprise me… Even when he’s completely predictable…” Victor smiled as he found a chewed pen, crumbled math notes and a skating magazine, which was so very Yuuri. He didn’t notice he was crying, until Ginger wiped her thumb across his cheek.

“Victor… Where is Yuuri?” She asked. Her voice was thick with worry.

“Someone took him…” Victor’s voice cracked as he spoke and even more tears fell from his eyes, as he thought back to that horrible night.

“Do you know who?” Ginger asked. Her voice was gentle but it also held anger, fortunately not directed at him.

“No.” Victor said sadly. “But you might…”

“Me? I haven’t seen Yuuri in almost four years… I don’t know what kind of people he…”

“Someone from here took him." Victor interrupted. "A regular apparently… by the name of ‘Mr. Collector.”

Ginger’s face morphed into pure hatred. “That bastard…” She snarled. “I don’t know his name. But I know his associate Daniel.” She spat the name out as if it was garbage someone had forced into her mouth. She then frowned in concern. “These are dangerous people with a lot of money, so you need to be careful.”

Victor shook his head stubbornly. “I need Yuuri back. I don’t care if I have to walk into hell and take him back from the devil himself… I’m bringing him home.” The promise was evident in his voice.

Ginger’s face filled with determination. “Daniel is a VIP, so I have access to his personal info. I would prefer to give it to the police. But this is Detroit, and the police practically lives in the rich people’s pockets in this city…”

Ginger picked out a set of keys and walked over to a closed door with a ‘manager’ sign nailed to it, and unlocked it before slipping inside.

Victor kept looking through Yuuri’s locker. Trying to find anything that could be helped to find him. He didn’t find much.

He opened the skating magazine and saw little Japanese scribbles underneath an article about how to properly clean the blades of the skates, and more on another article about how to do a flawless quadruple flip. Victor didn’t know much Japanese, but he did recognize his own name under the article’s title. 

It felt good to see Yuuri’s handwriting. Even though it was from almost four years ago. He wanted to keep on reading, when Ginger suddenly showed up and tapped his shoulder carefully.

“Here’s Daniel’s home address and my phone number. I wish you all the luck. And when you get him back, please call me. I want to make sure he’s okay… And if you have any more questions, please don’t hesitate to call.”

Victor threw his arms around her in gratefulness. That’s when he heard the commotion from back in the club.

“I need to go.” Victor stated worriedly and ran back out to the club only to find his friends screaming at a group of very angry looking men in suits.

“We’re leaving.” Victor told his friends and grabbed Yuri and Phichit’s arms to lead them out of the club. Chris was right behind them. Victor knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t stupid enough to fight alone, he was also strong enough that Victor didn’t have to worry about him not being able to fend for himself.

“What was that about?” Victor scolded the two smaller men.

“They overheard us talking about Yuuri, and apparently. They knew him. Then they started to say these things about him…. And no one talks like that about my friend, no one!” Phichit declared in anger. 

Victor was feeling tempted to go back inside and teach them a lesson, but he had higher priorities.

“It doesn’t matter. I have a lead on where Yuuri might be…” Victor said and pulled out the folded piece of paper he received from Ginger and showed it to his friends.

“Is this the address to Mr. Collector?” Yuri asked skeptically.

“No… It’s to one of his associates apparently… But it’s a start.”

Phichit frantically pressed the button to a pedestrian crossing. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” he called as the tiny man on the traffic light turned green.

And for the first time in days, Victor felt his energy return to him. Yuuri was shining like the light at the end of the tunnel. And he was set on reaching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> And just to specify... I'm fine! XD But thank you so much for the worried messages I've recieved... XD


	11. When I hear your voice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally gets to talk to Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! :D
> 
> I think I see the end of this story in the short distance... :D
> 
> Let's hope that's the case.
> 
> And I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

It had been days since Yuuri was cuffed to this pole. He had tried everything to get free. He had yanked the chain. He had pulled his hands until he felt his wrists snap, and nothing had helped. He was completely trapped.

Marcellus had come to him, multiple times every day. Feeding him, making him drink water and simply making sure he didn’t die. He also came with the same demand. He wanted him to dance for him.

However, he hadn’t changed his mind. He wasn’t going to dance to Eros. Not in front of Marcellus anyway. Eros belonged to him and Victor. And he wasn’t going to throw that importance away, not for a man who had him taken and ripped away from his life.

He worried over how Victor was holding up. And he hoped that Yuri was okay. It must have been traumatizing for the young boy. He also hoped that everyone else was doing okay… He didn’t want them to worry too much for him. But he really hoped that Yuri had given all the information to the police and that they were coming for him. Sooner rather than later…

How long had it been, anyways?

He apparently was about to get his answer as he heard the key once again rattle in the door. The door slid open and Marcellus entered.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri… Your fiancé is finally turning into a problem…” Marcellus stated as he smiled in triumph.

Yuuri looked at him nervously. Victor wasn’t supposed to get involved. What had he done?

“It seems like I have to deal with him accordingly…” Marcellus chuckled. “Unless…”

“I dance Eros for you…” Yuuri finished for him. “What did he do?”

“Victor...? Well, he is looking for you. He found Daniel. Now it’s just a matter of time before he finds me…” Marcellus explained. “And once he does…” Marcellus brought his index finger up and dragged it across his throat.

“He won’t find you.” Yuuri promised. “Daniel wouldn’t tell on you. He’s too loyal.”

“He’s dead.” Marcellus declared. “He tried to blackmail me. He said he wanted a turn with you, or he would go to the police, so I had one of my men stage his suicide… Did you know that he was taking a lot of pain relievers and mixing them with alcohol? That’s never a good thing…”

Yuuri had to take a few seconds to process that. “He’s dead?” 

“Yes. And Victor is next, unless he backs down and goes back to where he came from…” Marcellus snarled.

“Let me talk to him.” Yuuri suggested. “He will listen to me…”

Marcellus immediately looked reluctant.

“Do you really think that he is willing to give you up to me?” Marcellus questioned.

Absolutely not…

“Of course. If I ask him to… He will.” Yuuri lied.

Marcellus nodded to himself. “You will have one minute to convince him. Any longer and he might be able to track the call.”

“Of course. You’re the one who decides.” Yuuri agreed.

“I need to send someone for a disposable phone. I also have a business meeting this afternoon. So it will have to be tonight. And if you fail… He’s dead. Understood?”

“Absolutely.” Yuuri couldn’t believe he had just convinced his kidnapper to let him talk to his fiancé.

“And afterwards… You will dance for me. If not to that song, then you will dance to another song of my choosing.” Marcellus demanded.

Yuuri looked at the ground and nodded reluctantly.

Marcellus walked over to him and grabbed his chin to look him in the eyes. “It was a pleasure doing business with you…” He kissed his forehead and walked out.

He returned shortly thereafter with a golden key that he used to unlock his cuffs.

“You can feed yourself…” He stated. “I’ll see you tonight.”

…………………………….

Yuuri had spent hours, staring at the wooden spoon and bowl, wondering how to turn either of them into a weapon. 

He had found a somewhat sharp edge that he used to try and turn the spoon’s handle into some sort of a weapon. But he was certain that it had the effectiveness of a butter knife. He did fail woodwork in high school after all…

He threw the spoon across the room in frustration as the door opened up. 

“You know I can see you, right?” Marcellus chuckled. He then proceeded to walk in. “I have five cameras set up in here. There is nothing you can do that I won’t know about…”

Marcellus walked over to the wooden spoon. “This was a pretty pathetic attempt, don’t you think?”

Yuuri glared at him.

“You know… I’m getting pretty sick of that look.” Marcellus stated in annoyance, and placed the ruined spoon in his pocket. “I brought the phone.”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up as he realized he was going to get to talk to Victor. 

“You will not give anything away. You will not say anything that isn’t related to him leaving. If I so much as suspect that you are trying to tip him off about anything… I will hang up and let him pay for your mistakes, is that understood?”

“Yes. I understand.” Yuuri nodded.

“Number?” Marcellus asked.

Yuuri recited Victor’s number by heart. And he felt himself shake in excitement at the idea of talking to his soulmate. 

He was handed the phone and felt his heart speed up as he listened to the signal and waited eagerly for Victor to pick up.

“Hello?” Victor answered tiredly. And Yuuri felt his heart flip at the familiar Russian voice. 

“Victor?” Yuuri knew it was him. but he still wanted to hear him confirm it.

“Yuuri?” Victor gasped. And Yuuri could also hear voices murmuring in the background. And he heard Phichit exclaim his name. 

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Victor asked worriedly. He could hear him walk somewhere else.

“I’m okay…” Yuuri said sadly, as Marcellus started tapping on his wristwatch.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Do you know where you are? I’ll come and get you.” Victor stated.

Yuuri wanted nothing but to take him up on that offer, but he knew that he couldn’t. “I’m sorry, I don’t… But I need you to go back to Russia.”

“Yeah, right…” Victor scoffed. “Yuuri. I’m not leaving without you.”

“I know… But you have to… He will…” Yuuri didn’t know how to say this. “He will hurt you.” He settled with.

“Let him. I don’t want to live without you. If I die it’ll be worth it.” Victor declared.

“Victor… Please. He will not stop with you. He’ll do this to everyone, only to break me. I need you to go back where you’ll be safe. He won’t care if I die. And he rather kill me than give me up, so you need to leave.”

Yuuri could hear Victor crying. And it broke his heart.

“I’m so sorry…” Yuuri apologized. He could feel tears of his own sliding down his face.

“Thirty seconds.” Marcellus warned.

Yuuri could literally hear the wheels turning in Victor’s mind. 

“Was that him?” Victor snarled.

Yuuri looked to Marcellus’s annoyed expression.

“Put him on, I need to talk with him.” Victor demanded.

Yuuri didn’t know if he would go for it. But If Victor could pry information from Marcellus himself. Then it could be worth it.

“He wants to speak with you.” Yuuri said carefully and held the phone out to his captor.

Marcellus looked between Yuuri and the phone contemplating his decision for a few seconds before snatching it from Yuuri’s hands.

“Victor. I don’t think we’ve ever had the pleasure.” Marcellus greeted.

Marcellus visibly paled, as Yuuri could hear Victor speak on the other side. He couldn’t quite make out the words, and he barely recognized his fiancé's voice. 

Suddenly Marcellus dropped the phone to the ground. As he stood there looking petrified by what Victor had apparently told him. 

Yuuri dove after the phone. “Victor? Are you still there?” 

“Yuuri. I will come for you. I know where you are. Just keep him occupied.” Victor pleaded.

Yuuri nodded, even though Victor couldn’t see him. “I’ll try.” He promised.

“Yuuri…” Victor started, but Yuuri didn’t hear the rest, before he received a vicious kick to his stomach that made him drop the phone. 

Marcellus quickly picked it up and pressed it to his ear. “He’s mine. I own him.” He stated with a shaky voice. “And I’m not giving him up without a fight. And I’ll tell you what I told him. The only way he will ever leave this mansion is in a body bag… Take that in to consideration before you think about playing a hero…” He then clicked the phone off and threw it across the room.

Marcellus then stormed out of the room. And didn’t return until maybe an half an hour later. 

“I just strengthened the defense.” Marcellus announced as he returned. “I’m not one to return my purchases, so if your little fiancé as much as show himself within twenty yards from this house, I will know, and he will be dead. If he somehow manages to get himself in here, I will kill you in front of him, killing him in a whole different way.”

Yuuri swallowed.

“Now… That my end of the agreement is fulfilled...” Marcellus said lowly and made his way to the couches and sat down with a glass of champagne, before waving Yuuri's way.

“Dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcellus is not ready to let go of his posession. And Victor is on his way... How will this end?
> 
> Anyway... I hope you liked this chapter!! <3
> 
> I'm having a blast writing the story... :D


	12. In the face of death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri dances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on such a writer's block on this story... But I decided to wrap it up and try to finish it... :)
> 
> So I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

Yuuri was in pain. After spending days with his arms chained behind his back, he really felt the strain of his muscles as he held his body up on the pole. And before he knew it, he dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

“No, no, no, no!” Marcellus roared. “You’re doing this all wrong. I didn’t pay for this!” 

“Maybe you should ask for a refund…” Yuuri muttered to himself.

“Did you say something?” Marcellus questioned.

Yuuri shook his head and got up again. He recognized the song. He knew the exact choreography to it. He knew how to move, to make people sway. He knew his own body better than he knew his own mind. But something was holding him back. Not only the chain around his neck, but also the threat. 

How could he get in tone with the music when he was breathing with a knife against his throat?

Yuuri grabbed the pole and spun around it. He tried to imagine being somewhere else, anywhere else, except here. Trapped in this prison.

He imagined being on vacation somewhere tropical. Hearing the beat of the music, and allowing it to move him. 

It was like he blinked and he was gone. When he snapped back to reality, Marcellus was standing right in front of him.

“There we go…” He purred and moved closer. 

Yuuri took a tentative step back. He had seen that look before. But that was in someone else. Someone he thought he could trust. One of the guards from the club… The guard, who grabbed him, pressed him up against a table and tried to take him by force.

Yuuri had fought his way out that time, but he was terrified that he wouldn’t be able to do it today, or tonight, or whenever it was. He had completely lost track of time, track of days, track of reality…

He was weak, he was tired and Marcellus had the upper hand in everything. Right now he was literally towering over him. Yuuri had never felt smaller or less insignificant. He knew Victor was coming for him. But he also knew that it was probably going to take some time. And he had to hold on until then.

Yuuri decided that he would not wait for Marcellus to make a move. He was going to take control over his own life. So aimed as hard as he could, a swift kick to Marcellus groin.

“YOU FUCKING WHORE!” Marcellus roared and buckled on the ground. Yuuri didn’t stop there. Instead he delivered a second kick with his heel, right to Marcellus’s temple

Marcellus collapsed with his head to the ground. And Yuuri kept delivering kick after kick, everywhere. Until someone pulled him away and knocked him out…

…………………………..

When Yuuri awoke, his body felt twisted. It was like he was in that chest, but he wasn’t…

He was lying somewhere in the open, he could feel the draft as he was dressed in nothing but his boxers. His arms were secured tightly behind his back and his legs were tied together enough so he couldn’t move them apart.

There was something covering his eyes and something was pressed into his mouth. 

“You look so pretty like that…” Yuuri could hear Marcellus’s voice speak.

“This could have been so easy for you… If you would have been this submissive the entire time…” There was a hand trailing along Yuuri’s back. And he knew there was no way for him to get away. 

“I know that your fiancé told you that he was going to come. But I’m afraid he seemed to have gone back on his promise.” Marcellus chuckled. “We haven’t seen him in two days now…”

Is this how much time had passed again? Two days? How many days had passed since he disappeared?

“We’ve kept you drugged, so you would be easy to kill if we had to. But we had to stop so you wouldn’t die from overdose. And if your precious man would have cared, wouldn’t he have saved you by now?”

If Yuuri could, he would have kicked his ass for suggesting that Victor didn’t care. Victor had gotten all the way here. He had almost found him. He was so close. He did care. Yuuri believed in him. 

“You have amazing skin.” Marcellus whispered and pressed his fingers harder into his back. “That was one of the first things I loved about you… The most remarkable was of course, your eyes. But your skin…” He trailed off and Yuuri could feel him lean in closer and press his face against him.

“I don’t want you to die. I would be so sad to lose you. And everything that I love about you…” Marcellus took a deep breath and Yuuri shivered as his kidnapper’s nose brushed against his neck. “Of course, you were nothing like I anticipated. I wanted the boy I saw at that stage, and not some teasing, rebellious celebrity.”

Yuuri was happy that he was no longer the boy form Marcellus’s fantasy. He knew that his young self would probably have had multiple breakdowns by now, and would most likely have given up.

His young self wouldn’t have anyone to place his trust in. The way he did now with Victor. 

Well… Phichit would probably worry about him, and if it had been as long as it had now, he knew that Phichit would probably start looking for him. He just wouldn’t know where. And would probably eventually give up as well.

Victor wouldn’t. He wouldn’t give up. Which meant that Yuuri couldn’t give up either. Victor kept him alive right now, even if he wasn’t actually there.

“I have been thinking about how to kill you… I mean… If I really have to end you… I kind of want a souvenir. But I can’t decide what. For a moment I considered your eyes but they don’t look the same once they are removed, you know…” Marcellus explained, and started to pull his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

“Maybe I’ll just keep a lock of your hair. That seems romantic, right?” 

Yuuri tried to jerk away. He felt defenseless like a worm. But he could still get away some.

But Marcellus was quick on getting him back and pulling him closer against himself so that Yuuri was lying in his lap.

“Don’t struggle, Yuuri. I’m not going to kill you right now…” He laughed. 

That didn’t help to calm him down. Not the least, if anything it made him struggle harder.

“Yuuri!” Marcellus roared in his ear. “I told you to calm down! Be a good boy and do as you’re told!”

Yuuri was panting heavily through his gag. And Marcellus kept petting his hair. “Nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as no one tries to take you away from me.” Marcellus declared.

Marcellus kept it up for a good hour or something, but eventually he released Yuuri from his grip. 

“I’ll come back for you later. You clearly don’t want to do what you’re told. So if I remove all of your free will, and only let you do what you are supposed to do. Eventually I will break you apart, and you will rise as my perfect dancer…” 

Yuuri heard him walk away from him.

*BANG*

As the gunshot rang out, Marcellus screamed. Yuuri could hear stumbling footsteps moving towards him. And he felt Marcellus’s hands on him once again, as he pulled Yuuri back up into his lap and wrapped his arm around his neck.

“No! Get away from him!” the most angelic voice in the world demanded.

Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger... Since... Why not?
> 
> Let me know if there is something I need to bring up before the story reaches its end... :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	13. I will save you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skater squad to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the final part... Depending on your opinions on the ending! :D
> 
> Hope you'll like this! <3

Victor had never been this terrified. William said it would be safe. Victor should have known not to trust it.

William was driven by revenge, Marcellus had killed his father, and in his mission, no one would stand in his way.

Marcellus had a bullet wound in his thigh, but he had his arm snarled around Yuuri’s neck.

“Don’t you dare fire that fucking gun right now!” Yuri threatened after he laid his eyes on Yuuri as well.

“Put the gun down!” Marcellus ordered. “Or I’ll break his neck.” He manhandled Yuuri into a better grip to prove his point.

“Do it.” Victor ordered reluctantly. It wasn't safe with Yuuri in the way. "Put it down."

“No…” William replied. “He always does this. He always finds a way to turn situations to his advantage.”

Victor wouldn’t lie. Seeing Yuuri, bruised, hurt and scared, was enough to want this man dead. But he didn’t want it to the expanse of Yuuri’s life. 

Never.

“Put. The. Gun… Down.” Marcellus repeated, tightening his hold on Yuuri, enough to make him gasp.

Victor flinched at the action.

“Well for fuck’s sake.” Yuri growled and tried to wrestle the gun out from William’s grip.

“No!” William protested and tried to push Yuri away.

Chris was on William in about a second, so Yuri could twist the gun out of the older man’s fingers.

“No!” William shouted as he lost his upper hand.

“I’m putting it down.” Yuri declared and placed the gun at his feet. “Now let him go.”

Marcellus didn’t seem to have any plans to let him go anytime soon.

“The police are on their way.” Phichit spoke up. “You’re only making this worse for yourself.”

“He’s mine.” Marcellus said. Pulling Yuuri impossibly closer. “He’s my little pet. He exists for me, and my entertainment. And I decide on whether he lives or dies.”

As to prove his point he started to restrict Yuuri’s intake of air. Making Yuuri squrm in his hold.

“He’s going to kill him!” Phichit cried.

Victor moved on his own, with a speed he didn’t even know he possessed an literally tackled Marcellus away. 

He probably didn’t expect that anyone would dare to move when he had Yuuri as his advantage. But Victor’s urge to protect the man he loved was beyond the limits of rational thinking. And he was willing to so whatever it took to protect Yuuri from this disgusting creep.

As Yuuri fell to the ground when Marcellus lost his grip on him, the rest of the skaters ran forward to help. 

Chris ran forward to help Victor with restraining Marcellus, and Yuri and Phichit ran straight to Yuuri so they could start on getting him free.

They got the gag and blindfold off in a matter of seconds, then they noticed the chain around their friend’s neck. 

“Yuuri, you’re okay.” Phichit whispered gently as he searched for a way to remove the chain.

“The bastard isn’t putting his hands on you, ever again.” Yuri added.

Yuuri tried to look around, especially now when he had regained his vision. He felt his heart soar in seeing his friends again, but there was one other person he needed to see more than anything.

“Victor?” He whispered hoarsely.

“Oh… He’s…” Phichit started, looking around the room. “Victor!” He called. “Yuuri wants you.”

Yuuri tried to turn his head when Victor entered his vision.

Victor had been crying… A lot. But his face was still as beautiful as Yuuri remembered it, if not even more so…

“Yuuri!” He exclaimed and started a rant in Russian. Before he bent down and cradled Yuuri’s face in his hands

Yuri nodded in agreement. 

And Yuuri just cherished in Victor’s touch. 

“My darling, my love, my heart, my everything. How could that evil man do this to you?” Victor asked, not really expecting an answer.

Yuri finally got the tape loose from behind Yuuri’s back and Yuuri’s first action with his free limbs what to wrap them around his fiancé.

Victor held on to him just as tightly. They had to make up for lost time.

“We can’t get the chain off…” Phichit said as he just finished removing the tape from Yuuri’s legs.

“We will…” Victor declared. Placing his face in Yuuri’s neck and allowing Yuuri to wrap his legs around him.

“They look like they’re trying to absorb each other…” Yuri scoffed.

Phichit just patted Yuri’s head. “Let them…”

It didn’t take long until the police arrived and had Marcellus arrested. Or, he had to be transferred to a hospital, due to his gunshot and severe abuse from both Victor and Chris.

They also got a team down that managed to saw the chain off. So Yuuri could be taken to a hospital as well.

However, Yuuri refused to let go of Victor. He had clung on to him like an octopus. And there was no prying him off without drugging him, but due to how much Marcellus had already given him, the medics were anxious to do so. So they allowed them both to travel together. A blanket wrapped around both of them, since Yuuri was still not wearing any clothes.

The first time Yuuri had to let go was when a doctor needed to examine his heart.

But he still held on to Victor’s hand.

Victor felt like he was put through torture. He had just gotten Yuuri back, but there was still people prying them apart. 

Victor had to get his hands bandaged, considering how much damage he had done to Marcellus face. He was lucky he even had any skin left on his knuckles. But he would do it all again in a heartbeat. Now that he had Yuuri in his arms. They were going to be okay.

Yuuri was finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? 
> 
> Does it need a trial? Time jump? More fluff and recovery? Let me know! <3
> 
> Thank you for giving so much love to this story, I only expected to have one part! <3 Kudos to all of you! <3


	14. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes to trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for the cringiest trial in the history of trials... XD
> 
> I have no idea how an American trial works... I used google, and this as apparently the result... I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Three months later…

 

“I really don’t want to do this…” Yuuri admitted as Victor helped him with adjusting his tie.

“I know.” Victor agreed. “But we have to make sure that he pays for what he’s done.”

Yuuri sighed. “But that means that I actually have to see him again…”

Victor wished with all his might that that wasn’t the case. Unfortunately, it was. “At least you get to see him get sentenced to a life behind bars.” He said and hoped that he was sounding encouraging.

Yuuri nodded understandingly.

Victor gently stroked away Yuuri’s bangs and delivered a kiss to his forehead. “You’ll be fine, my love.” He assured.

Yuuri nodded and looked at his own reflection. And swallowed nervously. He loosened his tie Victor had just finished securing. He didn’t like to have things around his neck. It always felt too tight and too much like that gold-chain Marcellus had him secured with.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked worriedly as he noticed the action. 

Yuuri smiled sadly. “No I’m not…” He admitted.

Victor felt his heart clench in his chest. He would do anything to take Yuuri’s pain away. And knowing that his fiancé would have to be in the same courtroom as that monster was making the Russian nauseous in worry. 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor, in order to gather strength from the love of his life, letting himself disappear for a moment, into the lovely scent and warmth of Victor.

“Come on.” Victor said finally. And kissed Yuuri’s head supportively. “We need to go.”

……………

The courtroom was dead silent, the only noise that could be heard was pencils scribbling onto paper, and Yuuri could have sworn that he could hear his own heartbeat. He didn’t even know why he was going to trial, and why Marcellus didn’t simply take the guilty plea. How could there still be any trails of doubts about the crimes Marcellus had done.

Before Yuuri could dwell on it any further, the judge arrived. It was a very tired looking old man, he seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but there. 

“All rise.” The bailiff ordered the courtroom. And Yuuri stood, his attorney, Leah, stood right next to him. 

Yuuri had faith in her. She was very smart and snappy, just what someone needed when they were up against the shark that represented Marcellus.

He had never lost a case, and that made Yuuri nervous. He just hoped with all his heart that this would finally be the first time.

“Department one of the superior court is now in session, judge Jim presiding, please be seated.” He continued.

Yuuri sat down and braced himself for what to expect.

The judge cleared his throat. “Good afternoon. Calling the case of the abduction and kidnapping of Yuuri versus Marcellus… Are both sides ready?”

Yuuri’s attorney nodded. “We’re ready, Your Honor.” She announced.

Marcellus lawyer smiled confidently. “We’re still waiting for the defendant, Your Honor.”

In that moment the doors slammed opened, and Yuuri turned to the noise out of instincts. There was Marcellus.

Yuuri thought that it would give him some kind of satisfaction in watching his captor being led in, dressed in chains and an orange jumpsuit. But it didn’t.

Marcellus looked right at him, and Yuuri had to fight back a gasp about to escape him. 

“He can’t hurt you.” Leah assured. And gently patted his shoulder.

Yuuri caught sight of Victor and the rest of his friends who were all sitting in the gallery in support. 

None of them were looking at him though, they all glared at the man dressed in orange. If looks could kill, he wouldn’t want to be in Marcellus’s shoes.

As Marcellus was seated and the trial continued, Yuuri lost focus somewhere. There were a lot of talking between passed along and he barely understood half of it. He had never been at a trial before, much less an American trial. And before he knew it, Victor was called o the stand as the first witness.

He had to state his name and swear an out but eventually, Leah stood up and began her questioning.

“Mr. Nikiforov. Can you tell me about the night that your fiancé was taken?”

Victor nodded. “We were going home from our friend’s birthday party. When this van stopped in front of us, and the driver claimed that he needed gas. Yuuri recognized him almost immediately. The man shot through the window and pulled me out of the car, pointing the gun at me. Yuuri got between us and stopped him from shooting.”

Leah nodded sympathetically. “What happened next?”

Victor continued. “Yuuri begged him not to hurt me, and he offered up himself in order to save me. The man, or William, shoved him into his van and drove off.”

Yuuri could hear the jury gasp now and again during Victor’s story. 

Leah nodded. “Did this man use any unnecessary force during Yuuri’s abduction?”

Victor sighed as he though back. “Yes…” He answered sadly. “He was holding onto his hair, while pressing the gun to his head.”

Leah blinked gratefully before turning to the judge. “No further questions, Your Honor.”

The judge sighed. “The witness is excused.”

Victor stood up and sent Yuuri a reassuring glance before going back to the others.

“Does the prosecutor have any other witnesses?” The judge asked.

Leah took a deep breath. “Yes. Your Honor, I would like to call Yuri Plitsetsky to the stand.”

Yuri was silently walking over to the witness stand and swore an oath as well. Before Leah started questioning him.

“Mr. Plisetsky, were you with Yuuri at the night of his abduction?” 

Yuri glared at Marcellus. “Yeah, I was.” He muttered angrily.

“Would you like to tell us about it?” Leah prodded.

Yuri sighed, and tried to sit up straighter. “Yeah. That asshole drove into our car, until we were forced to stop. Then he literally dragged one of my closest friends by the hair into a van.”

“Did you have any further communication with Yuuri after that?” 

“Yeah… He called me from the van and told me about the bastard that got him. Going under the name of ‘the collector’ but it turned out to be Marcellus over there…” He said accusingly.

Leah nodded. “No further questions.” 

“The witness is excused.” The judge said while scribbling something down on his paper.

Yuuri wondered if he even listened. 

“Does the prosecutor have any other witnesses?”

Leah made eye contact with Yuuri. “Yes. I would like to call Yuuri Katsuki to the stand.” She said gently.

Yuuri got up and was led to the stand. 

After swearing his oath, it was finally time for him to tell his story.

“Yuuri, will you tell us what happened?” Leah asked sympathetically.

Yuuri looked at Marcellus and made up his mind that he was going to put him away. He couldn’t let him get away with all he had done. Not because of what he had done to him, but also because of what he had done to Yuri and Victor. They had been hurt just as bad by this. And Marcellus had to pay.

“Well… I was taken at gunpoint, starved for almost three days and then chained to a pole.” Yuuri sighed.

“I’d like to hand in Yuuri’s official police statements as exhibit number one.” Leah said and gathered the files from her table.

“Does the defense have any objections?” The judge asked.

Marcellus’s lawyer whispered to his client before turning back. “No, Your honor.”

“The statements will be admitted as exhibit number one.” The judge announced.

Leah turned back to Yuuri. “How would you say Marcellus treated you, during your time with him?” 

Yuuri almost scoffed in recollection. “Like a possession. Like I was more of an expensive animal than an actual person…”

“I treated you with nothing but respect!” Marcellus protested. 

Yuuri flinched at the sound of his voice and then the slamming of the hammer.

“We apologize, Your Honor.” Marcellus’s lawyer chuckled nervously.

The judge looked at them tiredly.

Leah cleared her voice. “You can carry on.” She told Yuuri.

Yuuri had no idea what he was talking about. Marcellus’s comment had thrown him off completely.

“Uhm…” Yuuri stuttered nervously. “What was the question?” 

“How did he treat you?” 

Yuuri looked at Marcellus who kept his eyes locked on him.

“In the beginning he was seeing me as his new toy, I think. But when I refused to do what he asked, he became violent. And by the end he was telling me about how he would kill me…”

Leah nodded. “I have no further questions.”

The judge nodded. “The witness is excused.” 

Yuuri walked back to his seat.

“I rest my case.” Leah announced.

The judge turned to Marcellus’s lawyer. “Is the defense ready with its case?”

“Yes, your honor. I call the defendant to the stand.” 

Marcellus stood up and walked towards Yuuri as he made his way over to the witness’s stand.

Yuuri knew that he was safe there, but it still made him nervous to have him walk against him like that. It was as if he was lying helplessly on the floor again.

Marcellus sent him a knowing smirk, as if he knew what was going on in Yuuri’s head, before he turned off and sat down in the witness chair.

He swore the oath with a smirk. And Yuuri just hoped that the jury would notice it too.

“Marcellus.” His lawyer started. “Would you like to tell the story of how you were framed to do all of this?” 

Marcellus chuckled gently. “No. I know what I did. I just wanted to see Yuuri again.” He turned to Yuuri and looked at him closely. “I never got to say goodbye to him.” 

Yuuri did not expect this.

Marcellus’s lawyer chuckled nervously. “What my client is saying…” 

“Bill. Sit down.” Marcellus ordered. “Yuuri. I just want you to know that this goodbye won’t be for long. They’re not going to be able to hold me in prison. And I will come back for you.” 

Yuuri forgot how to breathe for a moment. Was this actually happening?

“You’re not getting close to him!” Victor shouted from the gallery.

“Order!” The judge called and slammed his hammer into the table. 

Marcellus laughed. “Do you think you can order me around, you old man?” He asked the judge challengingly. “No one, orders me around. And no one will control me. I control all of you…” 

“Marcellus!” His lawyer hissed.

Marcellus threw the papers off the table in response. “I always get what I want.” He said darkly. “And no one will be able to stop me. I’ve already dug my tunnels years ago… All I have to do is crawl out and claim my prize.” 

“He’s not going to get you.” Leah assured in an attempt to calm Yuuri down.

“By the laws of Michigan, I find Marcellus Forrester guilty on all charges. And sentence him to prison.” The judge announced and slammed his hammer forcefully. “Take him away.”

The guards grabbed Marcellus’s arms and began to lead him out, when he suddenly jerked away and went for Yuuri. 

“I will get you, Yuuri. So enjoy these future months, cause you will be mine.” Marcellus growled only a few inches from Yuuri’s face. “And next time… I won’t be nearly as kind.” 

The guards finally reached the American man and pulled him away.

Yuuri felt something tickling his cheek and realized that he was crying. He knew this was a bad idea. And as if his fiancé read his mind, Victor was suddenly right in front of him and pulled him into his embrace.

Yuuri clutched onto Victor for dear life. Like it was the last time he would ever be able to hold him.

“You will be mine, Yuuri!” Marcellus screamed at the top of his lungs, as he was being dragged out of the courtroom. “YOU WILL BE MINE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! So Marcellus is crazy... What else is new? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> And I have no idea what I'm doing with this story... I was supposed to do a totally normal trial, with Marcellus being a cheating/Sneaky little bitch. And he just went bananas... I swear to god, I couldn't control it... 
> 
> Anyway... I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was probably the weirdest thing I've ever written... XD

**Author's Note:**

> So should I continue this or let it be a one-shot? :D
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! :D
> 
> Kudos to all of you! <3


End file.
